When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me
by faithangel3
Summary: After getting a new job Jimmy moves the family to a small town in Tennessee, southern accents, and country music are about to be a big part of Marissa's new life. Could a summer romance with a hot blonde turn into more?
1. Chapter One

Title: When you think  
Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me.  
Rating: R ish  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, sucks but hey thats life. The title is from Taylor Swift's, Tim McGraw (amazing song).  
Summary: After getting a new job Jimmy moves the family to a small town in Tennessee, southern accents, and country music are about to be a big part of Marissa's new life. Could a summer romance with a hot blonde turn into more is the big question and if so what's in store for them. Read and find out 'cause I'm not even sure yet.

**When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me.**

Today Marissa Cooper was a 17 year old Harbor High Junior. Tomorrow she'd be a Senior in some small town in Tennesse with a population of one hundred. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that small, but it was small and she was not looking forward to leaving her friends, the beach and everything she had grown up knowing. California bred was what she was and never did she think that would change, that is until her father got a new job and decided that it was best to move his family to the other side of the country.

Angry didn't come close to explaining how mad, pissed off, or infuriated she was at her father, but she loved him and what was best for him she'd try and make best for her. Her parents were driving out in the family SUV but thanks to the wonderful ideas of her best friend, Summer, the two bests would be driving out in Marissa's Mustang. Julie, Marissa's mother thought it would be a good idea to have Summer come out for two weeks and help her daughter get settled so the idea had been an easy sell. Still, Marissa was not looking forward to their destination, one she knew she wouldn't be leaving for at least a year, until she could get into UC Santa Barbara and move back to California.

The drive was long but fun, the two girls had mapped out their route, for the most part with a few pit stops for bathroom breaks; Summer's bladder wasn't the strongest with all the coffee she was ingesting to stay awake.

"Its okay Coop, country music isn't all that bad. I mean have you looked at Brad Parsely or what ever his name is? He's hot, and Carrie Underwood, I voted for her on American Idol. Oh and that new girl," she snapped her fingers a couple times, "what's her name again Swift something?"

"Taylor Swift?"

She nodded. "Yeah that's the one she's cool. Tall and skinny like your scrony ass. Another hour and we will be there and from what your mom said, the house is huge, and your dad will be making more money, so that means new wardrobe."

The tall brunette nodded. "I guess you're right, it still sucks."

"Coop have I taught you nothing, now you can put that saying to good use. Save a horse, ride a cowboy." The shorter girl swung her arm around over her head and both girls laughed.

As the GPS told them, even though the things lie most of the time, the girls had arrived in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee home of the Vols. "Yay!" Came a sarcastic cheer from Marissa who rolled her eyes when she seen the sign.

As they drove down the main road in town, they seen a few guys enter a diner. "Dammnnn Coop you got some fine new meat, that is for sure." The minute the words left Summer's mouth the GPS lost signal, it couldn't calculate the distance because it didn't register the address.

"This is just great." Marissa hit the steering wheel with her hand.

"Actually it is, pull in and we can talk to the hot cowboys, told you this might be good." She did as her best friend asked and pulled in and sure enough within a second of parking the car two guys were walking towards them.

Summer was right, they were good looking and they had smiles like no one they had seen from New Port. "Hi ladies, I'm Luke, and this here is my buddy Zach."

"Hey I'm Summer, and this is Marissa." The taller girl waved.

"You girls just passing thru? No offense but y'all don't look like your from around here."

Marissa gave a slight smile. "Actually my family just moved here, and we got lost."

"GPS give out?" The tall blonde, Luke, asked. Both girls nodded and he asked to see the address. Shaking his head he showed the Zach who nodded. "I know where this is. It's a nice house up there, practically brand spankin' new." He gave the girls the somewhat simple directions and they thanked him and put their seat belts back on.

"You got any plans tonight?" Luke asked.

The girls shook their heads. "Nope, not yet." Summer smiled at Zach.

"Bunch of us are all going down to Fubar for a few drinks and some Kareoke, it's good fun. You don't have to sing or nothin' just thought it'd be good to hang out."

"We now have plans." Summer responded without even looking at the horrified look on Marissa's face. "See you boys then." Marissa gave another small smile and followed the directions that Zach had given her.

"There is no way we are going to that, I have unpacking to do."

"Oh no, we are going and you are going to enjoy line dancing or whatever it is they do out here. And did you hear those accents, to die for."

Marissa smiled. "Okay they were pretty hot, least we got some good eye candy."

"That's what I'm talking about, now lets get home, find some hot clothes and hit the town."


	2. Picture to burn

After two hours of trying to find the right box of clothes the two best friends finally suceeded. It took the girls longer than their usual three hours to get ready, everything they owned was very L.A. and they, most Marissa, didn't want to stand out even more. In a town this small Marissa was certain most people already knew of the family in town and frankly it scared her. She might have been popular back home but she understood that life style and how to get along with the people, out here was a different story.

"Who knows this might turn out to be a lot of fun. Plus those guys were hot, and maybe there are a few good looking girls for you too. Play the field, and its a whole new good looking field so far." Summer winked at her best friend as they grabbed their purses.

"Guess you're right, so lets go get our playing on. Wait that sounds really bad, lets just go." The girls laughed and went out to the car. "Um, Sum do you remember where the place is?" They stared at each other wide eyed.

Summer laughed. "Of course I remember." She then proceded to mess with the stereo and find the country station. "Love this song! I'm appreciative of any girl who has a good rage black out. Carrie you rock! girl." Summer said, mostly to herself causing Marissa to laugh.

"I like this song to." Both girls looked at each other then at the stereo before Marissa turned it up louder. "Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky. Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo. And he don't know..." They laughed for a second and starting singing again. "That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats.I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires." Once again they laughed and without knowing had pulled into the parking lot. Turning the car off they laughed for a minute and tried to catch their breath.

"Looks like you two are picking up the country thang pretty quick. Sound pretty good too if you ask me." Luke smiled and tipped his cowboy hat a little. His black dress shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots suited him perfectly.

"Lucky we aren't the embarassing type or that would have been brutal that you heard us." Marissa said as she got out of the car and smiled at the boy. He wasn't her usual type, he was polite and not a complete ass.

He smiled at her and then at Summer. "You ladies are in for an interesting night, especially since everyone is more rowdy than normal its summer."

"We are just as excited." Summer beamed and looked around for Zach. "Where's your friend, dark haired one?" She played like she didn't really remember.

Laughing Luke pointed towards the bar. "Think he's already inside." The look that crossed Marissa and Summer's face didn't go unnoticed. "He doesn't have a girl, he drove a bunch of the other guys."

"You aren't going to make us do a jig or anything are you, no ho downs." This caused Luke to laugh quite loud as he held the door open for both girls.

"Nah, maybe some line dancing though, its alot more fun than it seems on t.v."

Two hours later the two were having fun watching everyone get up and sing a song, some didn't even sing country. To see a group of guys in cowboy hats or cowboy boots singing Big Poppa, was a sight that they were glad they hadn't missed. Finally Luke had managed to get them a seat and on more than one occasion when Marissa and Luke turned around they found their respective best friends kissing. Shaking their heads they both turn back around to watch the people as they went up.

The four talked for a minute before someone else got the courage to go up and be adventurous. Not knowing why but Marissa felt the urge to turn around and when she did she seen the most gorgeous blonde she had ever seen. The lighting was dim so to be sure she'd wait to completely make that bold of a statement permanent until she seen her in the light. A light brown cowboy had a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knees finished off her look.

"State the obvious i didn't get my perfect fantasy, I realised you love yourself more than you could ever love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy that's fine. I'll tell mine your GAY! By the way I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive, your a red neck heart break who's really bad at lying. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. As far I'm concerned your just another picture to burn." Marissa couldn't help but smile the girl was good. She watched as people joined the dance floor and started to sing along with the blonde.

After she sang Marissa had lost sight of the blonde, and now the best friends were on the dance floor acting a little crazy with some of the boys, dance crazy that is. "I'll be right back, bathroom break."

"Want me to go with?" Summer asked and recieved a smile and head shake from a Marissa. "You sure." The taller girl nodded this time.

As she walked off towards where she thought the bathroom was she heard Lukes voice boom through the speakers. "This one here is for our two new ladies, hope you like it girls." He winked and hopped off stage as Brad Paisley's celebrity started to play and glancing back Marissa caught Summer's glance and they laughed as they heard the lyrics. Knowing all to well how true the lyrics seemingly were. Turning back around her search for the bathroom continued.

"Looking for the bathroom." The accent she heard wasn't as thick as Luke's and the other people they had met so far but it sounded really good. She turned her head to the sound of the voice and smiled.

"Yeah." The smile crept over her face without her realising it.

"Follow me." She felt a hand grab her's and gently lead her through the crowd. When the hand let go she instantly wanted to feel that connection again. "Here ya go." There she was in the light, and she really was the most beautiful girl Marissa had ever seen.

"Thanks," they were a bit of a pause, "I'm Marissa by the way."

"Coopers right?" Marissa nodded. "Small town news gets around." She nodded again. "I just didn't want you to think I was some sort of creeper, those are never good. Oh and I'm Alex."

"It's okay I had a feeling news might get around."

Alex smiled and Marissa watched as her blue eyes shimmered under the flourescent light. "It was nice to meet you."

"You two, and thanks for the directions."

"No problemo." She smiled. "See you around Cooper."

Marissa nodded and went into the bathroom and to her surprise when she came out she seen Alex leaning against the wall, one leg bent and her foot flat against the wall. "Um, I was wondering if I could interest you in some line dancing. I swear its not as lame as it sounds but its funny seeing the old people get down."

"I'd love to, I don't have much shame so it should be fun."

She followed her out onto the floor and smiled as she seen Summer singing to the song. "Coop! Its our song!" She was more than a little excited.

"Take it thats with you." Alex laughed causing Marissa to as well.

A half an hour later Marissa and Summer had slowly gotten a hang of the dancing, but just barely. Most of the time was spent with the group laughing and a whole lot of loud singing. At around 1 a.m. the group, including Alex walked the to two girls to their car.

"I don't think I've had that much fun without drinking in, well a long time." Marissa said as Summer nodded in agreement.

"There's a lot more to come, might be a small town so we find exciting ways to amuse ourselves." Luke smiled.

Summer and Zach kissed goodbye, for the third time.

"Seems like those to have hit it off." Alex pointed to the two. "Hate to say goodbye but I should get back inside before my mom starts to wonder."

"Your mom is in there?" Marissa questioned a little shocked.

"Heck yeah! My mom and dad are too." Luke answered with a big grin on his face.

"Definitely different than what I am used to. Thanks for a great first night in town."

They all smiled and Marissa got into her car and honked the horn snapping Summer out of her make out session. After another five minutes she finally managed to get her best friend in the car.

"Damn these boys sure do know how to use their lips." Summer smiled as they drove home.

Marissa turned her high beams on. "Damn these country roads really know how to be dark. Didn't they know that light posts were invented."

"It's actually kind of nice in an 'I don't want to get out of the car because I'm scared of ghosts' kind of way."

"True, but I am sore, I need a nice warm bubble bath, in the morning right now I need my bed."

A few days passed and the girls hadn't really gone far from the house as they were trying to get Marissa's room together so they could have the rest of the Summer without having to worry about it. When they did go into town and back to Fubar with some of the girls they had met through the guys there was no sign of Alex. It caused Marissa to think that maybe she had come across to snotty and arrogant, what struck her as funny was that she wasn't normally the one to care what other people thought. For some reason all she wanted to know was what Alex thought, because to her the night had be amazing. It left only one question in her mind. Where in the world was Alex.


	3. Callin' Baton Rouge

"Hey Luke?" Marissa and Summer were sitting in a restaurant ordering breakfast.

"Yes doll?"

Marissa hesitated a second before asking. "You know Alex right?"

"Kelly? Yeah."

Zach laughed. "They've been friends since diapers, they're parents tried to set them up at one point but Alex shut him down."

Luke shook his head and turned towards Marissa. "She didn't turn me down, we're good pals and we didn't want to mess that up." The brunette nodded in understanding, that was how her relationship with Ryan was back home. "Why'd you want to know California?"

"She has been looking all over for her, and she can't find her. In a town this small it shouldn't be that hard so where she hiding?" Summer had a 'down to business' look on her face.

Both guys laughed slightly. "Al is away with her family, they always do a two week break after the end of school."

The relief was evident in Marissa as she shoulders relaxed and a small smile creased her face. She was glad know that Alex hadn't been avoiding the girl and that her hopes that the amazing night she felt they had still could hold true for the other girl as well.

----------

A while later across town Luke driving home when his phone rang. "Hello." He answered without checking the caller i.d. He laughed when he heard the other end of the line. "How goes it Kelly." His accent coming across a little thicker than he let it with the two girls he had recently been spending time with. "Good, good. So Marissa Cooper asked about you today... Yeah the new girl, stop actin' like you don't know who I'm talking about." He knew his best friend a tad to well. "I'm going to feed 'em now. Give a guy a break there are two beautiful girls new to town I'm showing them a good time... Can it I'm not after your girl, that's right Luke seen how ya looked at her... Give her a call and buck up....My hat is not on to tight, g'day Alexandra." Shaking his head he hung up his phone and sent Alex the text that she said she didn't want but he knew she did. Straightening his hat he mumbled to himself. "To tight my arse, stupid girl."

----------

A couple hundred miles later and a truck stop later Alex stepped off her family's RV and headed inside for a cup of coffee and a couple dollars change. It had onle been one night, but it was by far the best night she had had in a long time and it was all thanks to the new girl. She had been thinking about her alot and was excited to get home so she could get to know the girl a little better. That in itself shocked her, she wasn't one to get crushes, especially not so fast. Another thing that shocked her was her wanting to go back to that little town she called home. Normally on her family vacation going home was the last thing on her mind; she loved the place she had called home since she was an infant but she knew there was a lot more out there.

Ordering a coffee and getting change from a twenty she asked where the pay phones were, her phone had lost reception a few miles back. Her accent came through even though she was trying not to let it, people seemed to enjoy it more than she liked. The cashier pointed her in the right direction with a large smile on her face before Alex nodded in thanks and walked off. She clutched the coffee in one hand and the cell phone that was burning a hole in her pocket in the other. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the booth and put some money in before pulling her phone out and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Came the questioning voice on the other end of the line and for a second it left the blonde stunned. Taking a sip of her coffee, burning her tongue as she did it brought her back to reality.

"Son of... Oh sorry, uh, it's Alex, blonde that tried to teach you to line dance." She tried to focus while the burn on her tongue subsided.

The voice on the other end laughed slightly. "Are you okay? And I think the word you were looking for was Bitch. I remember who you are by the way it was only a week and a half ago."

Alex couldn't help but smiling as she leaned against the glass wall of the booth. "Yeah I'm good, I just burnt my tongue on my coffee is all." There was a bit of pause. "Luke gave me your number by the way, I didn't stalk you or anything." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Didn't think you had since you disappeared."

"Sorry about that, I was having such a great time I forgot all about the family vaca."

"It's okay, good to know you were having a great time because I was too. If that's not to forward."

The blonde grinned and took another sip. "Not at all, I'm glad your first night in town was pleasant. Marissa yawned and Alex instantly realised how late it was. "I'm sorry it's late I didn't mean to wake you or anythang."

There was a small giggle. "Not at all, I was just laying here listening to a cd Luke gave Summer and I to get us a little more accustomed."

"I'll make you one when I get back." The words just came out like she had known the girl for years. "Why the giggle by the way?"

The brunette blushed, she hadn't realised Alex had heard her. "You said thang instead of thing I liked it."

Ten minutes later both girls heard a voice come over the phone. "You have 1 minute remaining." Alex groaned and Marissa laughed as the blonde put some more change in the phone.

"Take it you've got to go?"

"No, I mean not unless you want me too. I just put more money in, my cell phone has no service, damn hick ass towns I tell ya."

Once again she caused the girl to laugh, but she liked it. "Tell me about it, mine goes in and out around here. Luke said you and your family were on a bit of a road trip, where are you now? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Course not, we are just outside Baton Rouge, Louisana."

"Like the in the Garth Brooks song?"

Alex looked a little shocked. "Yeah, exactly like that. Except I'm calling Gatlinburg, doesn't have the same ring to it."

"No it doesn't but I'm glad you called. Don't be too shocked, my mom is a Garth Brooks fan."

"Ah, I see, that's cool though, I am too." At that moment there was a knock on the wall she was leaning against; scaring the crap out of her. "One second." She opened the clear door. "What Brody?"

"Mom and Pop say its nice to get back on the road. He just downed to coffee's he's pumped and ready to go apparently. Nodding Alex closed the door. "Sorry I got to go, I don't want to but would you might if I called you again at our next stop?"

"The pleasure would be mine. Have a safe trip until then Alex, and thank you for calling I had a good time talking to you."

"Likewise lil' lady, sweet dreams."

"Oh and Alex?"

The girl smiled. "Yep."

"Make sure you ice that tongue." They both laughed. "Sweet dreams to you too."

With that said Alex hung up the phone. "I think I might always remembr Baton Rouge." Walking out of the small building and across the parking she sang quietly to herself. "Hello Marissa dear, I hope your feeling fine, and it won't be long until I'm with you all the time. Til' then I'll spend my money down to my last dime."

She stepped back onto the RV and her parents instantly noticed her change in mood. "What's got you all happy?" Her mother asked as her father sang a Journey song under his breath.

"Didn't ya hear Alex made friends with the new girl."

"That's wonderful Alex, I'm glad you made a new friend you hang out with those boys far to often and Jodie is nice but new friends never hurt."

Smiling to nodded. "I think you're right ma." Even with the coffee she had become tired and climbed back into her bunk as she felt the vehicle start up and start to move. All she could think about was the next truck stop a 100 miles away and a call to Gatlinburg.


	4. You look good in my shirt

She walked up behind the girl who was laughing with Summer on the girls front porch. The sun was setting and they were watching the sun go down over the trees. A sight she loved very much but the one infront of her she knew she would grow to love more. Walking up behind the girl Alex gently placed her eyes over the girls eyes and smiled at Summer, who smiled back and walked up the steps and back into the house.

"Guess who?" She whispered in Marissa's ear.

Smiling the brunette spouted off a few names, even though she knew it was Alex. "Hm, I don't know who else it could, there is this one girl though but she's away with her family."

"Oh and what might her name be."

"Alex." The girl dropped her hands as Marissa turned around and gave the girl a warm hug.

They hugged for a few minutes before sitting down on the porch swing. "How'd you know this is where I lived?"

"I called Luke, the big idiot is good for something." They shared a soft laugh. "Speaking of Luke we're all going down to the lake to cool off. Would you and Summer be interested?"

Moments later they heard the back door sqeak open. "I am totally interested, let's go Coop."

"Guess that's our answer."

"I know this is lame but would you mind driving I got Luke to drive me so I could surprise you."

Marissa shook her head and smiled, she was far to happy to have the blonde home so they could get to know each other better. At least better than over a phone where they could only talk for shortened periods of time.

As Marissa drove down the road, Alex gave her directions as to where they were going. It wasn't far a ten minute ride at best but when the girls drove far enough that they could see the opening they're eyes widened.

"I'm used to pools and backyard but this is gorgeous."

"And she's not one for nature." Marissa parked beside Luke's truck and proceeded to get out of the car.

"Later Coop." Summer said smiling as she took off towards Zach.

Alex and Marissa smiled at one another. Tilting her head to the side a little Alex started walking down the pavement before slipping her shoes off before walking on the side, Marissa followed. They walked just far enough away so that they couldn't hear the others laughing. Sitting down on the edge of the wooden dock Alex motioned for Marissa to sit next to her.

They watched the still water and the sun fade away; the cool breeze from the water was a relief from the heat.

"I thought Summer was going home?" The blonde broke the silence.

The girl next to her nodded. "She was going to but she convinced her dad to let her stay a little longer since we was going to be working. Personally I don't think she wanted to leave Zach, actually I know thats why."

Alex chuckled. "They make a cute couple though." Both girls looked over at the pair laughing and occassionally kissing.

"She's happy, so I'm happy for her. At least moving out here has worked out for one of us."

"I thought you got me." Alex feigned being hurt

"Ha." Marissa snorted. "Coming from the girl who doesn't even tell me she's going away after an incredible night."

"I called didn't I?"

The brunette smiled. "Okay, okay I'll give you that." It was silent again for a couple minutes. "Is it always this beautiful?"

"Since I can remember it."

"And the heat?"

Alex smiled. "Summer's are always like this, thats why we come down here, its a little bit of relief. Your supposed to be from California though."

"We spent a lot of time in pools and air conditioning. Anyways what brings you home so soon, not that I'm complaining. I mean I was getting used to our late night talks from various truck stops but having you here is better. Luke is cool but sometimes I need a girl other than Summer."

"My dad had to come back, something about emergency at work, I don't know. I certainly wasn't going to complain."

Marissa wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders lightly. "Won't hear me complaining either, now you're really going to get sick of me since your my only new friend in this town. Later I want full details of how everything else went on the road."

"Why later." Alex looked at the girl questioningly.

"Because now you're going to cool off since you are so damn hot." Marissa laughed and pushed Alex into the lake. Once she stopped laughing she had noticed that Alex hadn't come back above water, and her cowboy hat was left floating a top the water. "Alex? Alex come on, I know your joking." Still nothing. "Alex!" There was a little more concern in her voice this time. Before she could ask again Marissa found herself soaking and in a lake. Coming above the water she seen Alex bent over laughing on the dock.

"The wet look suits you well." She smiled. "Karma's a bitch."

"Kelly, I'm going to kill you." The brunette climbed up the wooden steps and stood infront of Alex dripping wet. When the blonde seen her shiver the guilt took over her, it hadn't occured to her that Marissa's body wasn't accustomed to the hot days and cooler nights yet.

"Come on lets get you dried off and warm, Luke and Trevor are starting the bon fire."

"I have no spare clothes here and I'm not getting into my car soaking wet."

Alex smiled and took the girls hand and led her over to the Jeep that was parked on the other side of Luke's truck. Opening the door she leaned her arm into the back seat and pulled out a bag. She handed Marissa a light grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. "Clean I promise."

"Take it this is yours." She smiled as she stripped down infront of Alex causing the girl to inhale sharply and look away before she couldn't. "Thanks for the warm clothes."

Alex nodded as Marissa put her wet clothes in Alex's backseat as she herself changed into something a little warmer. The brunette watched Alex run her fingers through her blonde hand and shake it out a little. If anyone suited the wet look it was Alex and Marissa couldn't help but stare. It was obvious this was the environment the girl was built for. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dimming sunlight and her hair curled just barely from the water, no make up was needed to make the girl look extraordinary.

"You're a lot of fun for a city girl. I kind of knew that the night we met though, you're a trooper and with some time I think you'll fit right in here." Alex smiled as her eyes met Marissa's just in time to notice the girl shiver once more. Reaching back into her Jeep she grabbed a grey hoodie to match the shirt that had a hole on the shoulder.

"Don't you need this?" Marissa asked and held up her arms.

"I'll be fine, you need it more than me, I'll just use you to keep me warm."

"If you think you can get so lucky." Marissa said.

Smiling the blonde led her back to where everyone else was and there was one chair left by the fire. "I didn't even set it up like that either but you owe me anyways."

"Here's you hat Al." Luke said as he walked by and put the hat back on the girls head. Taking it off she smiled and put it on Marissa's head instead. "Looks good on you cowgirl Cooper." Both girls laughed as Trevor began to strum a few cords on his guitar. Summer sat on Zachs lap roasting marsh mellows and Alex picked up one of the already carved sticks for Marissa. "I'll take mine slightly burnt." She winked and stuck the marsh mellow on the end of the stick.

Without warning Alex, Luke, and Zach started to sing. "Everytime you take a sip in this smokey atmoshpere, you press that bottle to your lips, and I wish I was your beer. And in the small there of your back, your jeans are playing peek a boo. I'd like to see the other half of your butterfly tattoo." They laughed and it caused them to skip a few lines of the songs but they had Marissa and Summer cracking up so they didn't care. "I'd like to see you out in the moon light I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks. I'd like to walk you thru a feild of wild flowers and I'd like to check you for ticks."

Luke howled as Marissa took the now roasted marsh mellow off the stick and put it in Alex's mouth. "Finally she shuts up." Laughing her and Summer threw marsh mellows at Luke and Trevor.

"Alright I'll change the song darlin' you ain't got to be so rough." Trevor smiled at Summer. Changing cords he started to strum something new and the girls were liking the sound of it. Marissa and Summer looked at the other three. "Leave the guitar guy to sing." They said with a smile.

"And maybe it's a little too early if this is going to work, all I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt." He sang and went into a small solo as Marissa relaxed against Alex.

"You sure I'm okay sitting here, not breaking your lap am I?"

Alex smiled. "Not at all, but you are doing a very good job of keeping me warm."

A few songs later and after telling a few stories everyone packed up. Summer and Zach were saying goodnight and Luke and Trevor had just drove off leaving Marissa and Alex alone. "I'll get these back to you tomorrow or maybe the next day."

"No rush." The two found themselves standing really close to the other but neither seemed to mind. "For the record you look good in my shirt." It came out as a whispers but it was loud and clear to Marissa's heart. She felt it beat a little faster and a smile instantly appear. Letting the moment take over Alex moved a step closer and she felt Marissa's hand barely rest on her side. They looked into each others eyes Alex leaned in, her head tilted ever so slightly as her hand reached up to cup Marissa's cheek.

"Hey Coop, you ready to get out of this cold." Summer said ruining the moment, and causing the girls to back up.

"Huh, oh yeah I'll meet you in the car." Marissa smiled over her shoulder at the girl. She reached up and took the hat off and handed it to Alex who took it.

"Wait, you keep it, I have plenty and it looks good on you. Helps you fit in a little more." She smiled and tried to play it cool. "Call me when you get home okay?" Marissa smiled and nodded and head back to her car.

As Alex got into her Jeep she leaned her head back against the seat. "Marissa Cooper you look far to damn good in my shirt." She mumbled to herself and waved as Marissa pulled out and drove away.


	5. Tequila makes her clothes fall off

"Are you guys up for Fubar tonight?" Alex asked as she brushed Charlie's hair with one hand, phone in the other.

Marissa thought for a second. "Sounds like fun, my mom is going out tonight so I won't have to worry about her getting on my case about not being home."

Laughing Alex told her she'd meet her there. Since they're almost kiss they had spent almost every day together, and it wasn't something either was hoping would end soon. Even though Summer had just started, Alex was positive that she didn't want it to end at all. She made a prediction; this was going to be the best summer of her life, and so far that was holding up to be true.

With all the time the two girls had been spending together it was a wonder why neither had brought up the almost kiss. Sooner or later both knew that it was a topic that would have to be at least mentioned but for now they were fine with how things were. As Marissa went upstairs to tell Marissa their plans for the night she heard her father say something she thought to be extremely odd.

"Jules, please make sure you put another layer on." He laughed slightly as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry honey we'll keep it clean."

Taking a detour the brunette walked into the kitchen where her parents were. "Um dad why would you tell mom to put another layer on, have you been outside. I know the airconditioning is nice, but out there, not so much."

"Inside joke kiddo." Julie and Jimmy shared a look with a slight chuckle. Shaking her head she started back up the stairs to her original destination. Marissa didn't know what her parents were talking about and she was almost positive she didn't want to.

[b]Fubar[/b]

Alex and Marissa were sitting a table when Summer and Luke came over.

"Coop?"

"Al?"

"Yeah." They answered in unison before laughing.

"Isn't that your mom?" Summer pointed to the dancefloor.

Luke pointed in the same direction. "And isn't that yours?"

Both girls mouths dropped open as they seen both their moms in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh my god, I need to go to the bathroom before I'm sick." Alex nodded and both girls found their way through the crowd.

"Looks like someone forgot their coat." Alex grabbed it and held it while Marissa leaned against the sink.

Marissa squinted a little and took a closer look at the coat and put her hand out causing Alex to hand it over to her. "That someone is my mom."

Laughing the blonde wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, my mom is the one partying with her."

"How do they even know each other."

"I don't know." Alex shook her head and both girls laughed. "Let's go watch their shit show, it looks like it could be very funny."

Walking back out the girls walked over to the bar where their mothers were standing. "Mom, where are your shoes?" Marissa asked as she looked down at her mothers feet clad in stockings but nothing else.

Shrugging Julie ordered another round of drinks. "Four shots of tequila."

"Come on Ally, have a drink with me, it's been awhile."

Alex laughed at her mom. "Someone has to drive you home."

"That's what your father is for silly. Bottoms up Jules." The women raised their glasses and before either girl knew it their mothers shot glasses were empty.

"Ah what the hell bottoms up Kelly." Marissa smiled and took the shot, and then grabbed a lime off the bar. "Ew, mom how do you do that stuff its disgusting."

"You get used to it but thats my girl."

Rebecca Kelly looked at her daughter who shook her head. "I'm not drinking that thang mom." She pointed to the last full shot glass on the bar. Marissa giggled and Alex rolled her eyes at knowing why she had. "Let me rephrase I'm not drinking that THING mom."

"Live a little doll." Sighing Alex conceeded and took the shot and make a face. "Good girl."

"Okay, you two have fun we're going to go and dance over there, way over there." Smiling Marissa took Alex's hand a walked them over to the dance floor.

"By the end of the night they are going to have no clothes left." Alex joked.

"Now I know what my dad was talking about earlier when he told her to put an extra layer on."

A few minutes later the song changed and the blonde looked down for a second and then back up. "Can I have this dance?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Alex nodded. "You don't have to be so polite."

"Just how I was raised."

Wrapping her arms around Alex's neck Marissa smiled. "My answer is of course."

The two danced for a while before they went outside to get some air. Sitting down on a patch of grass under a tree Marissa laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "About the other night at the bon fire." Alex started.

"If you are going to apologize like I think you are, please don't you have nothing to be sorry for. For the record I almost killed Summer when I got in the car."

Alex stayed quiet since she was going to apologise she thought it wise for her well being not to. "Will you go on a date with me? Or just out with me somewhere?"

Smiling the other girl nodded her head. "Saturday okay by you?"

"Sounds perfect but for now we should go make sure or mothers haven't finished all the patron in the place and lost all their clothes. If that tequila shot didn't make me throw up the sight of my mother with hardly any clothes on will."

Standing up and then helping Marissa, Alex led them back inside so they could settle their mothers down. "Look at the bright side, least our mothers get along."

"You know for a small town, there sure is a lot of action."

"Ha, only since you've moved here, before that it was getting pretty boring and I wanted out." Walking inside they seen their mothers on the bar. "Oh it is not coyote ugly night. Ma! Get down!"

"You too mom."

Both mothers looked at each other before sighing at getting off the bar. "I'll call you later." Alex said more than she asked.

"I look forward to it." Smiling they took their mothers in opposite directions.

[b]Cooper House [/b]

"Ugh, dad now I know what you were talking about earlier." He laughed a little when he took in the sight of his wife.

"Take it you had fun." She nodded.

"I love the tequila." Julie said in a bad attempt at a Mexican accent.

Jimmy smiled. "Goodnight girls, thanks for getting her home safe and sound."

"No biggie Mr. Coop." Summer said before going upstairs, stopping at the top she looked down and Marissa. "You, up here now I need details." The girl complied and said goodnight before her and Summer got ready for bed and she told her about the date she was more than excited for.


	6. Settlin'

The week was going far too slow for Marissa's liking and even slower since Alex's mom had dragged her away for some spa trip, which Alex really wasn't too pleased with. It was raining outside, something Summer and Marissa weren't used too. They sat on the porch swing and watched the rain come down fascinated by it. Leaning over Summer turned on the small radio that was sitting on the window ledge, turning it on she left the country station playing.

Songs passed with time and the girls sat swinging back and forth and taking it all in. By the time dinner rolled around the girls were still sitting outside, silent, with a blanket around them both. Julie brought them out dinner and asked what the amazement with the rain was and both girls shrugged. It was a question they couldn't answer, there was just something cleansing about it to them.

Summer finally broke the silence sometime after they ate. "This song is so you, it fits you perfectly."

Marissa listened a little more closely to lyrics. "You think I settle?" Summer nodded. "I do not settle."

"Ah, yeah you do."

The taller brunette raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever settled?"

"Does the name DJ ring a bell, you were only with him because you couldn't be with Ryan. Then Ryan came back and it wasn't the same but you settled being with him so that you wouldn't be alone."

"Easy Dr. Phil, I think you are reading too much into it."

"Nope, this country music is really good at telling it like it is, and Coop I like telling it like it is."

They went back to the silence they had gotten used to over the passed few hours as they watched the rain continue. "Do you think I'm settling with Alex?" It came out as a whisper but Summer heard it loud and clear. "No honey for the first time you aren't settling, you are going after what truly makes you happy. Just don't get trapped, take it slow and see how it goes if it doesn't work then at least you got a good friend who happens to be really hot."

Once again the only thing that could be heard was the drops of rain as they looked out the open field. Soon enough the rain stopped and the sky turned a reddish colour. It was like nothing the girls had seen before and it amazed them both. "You know what Sums, you're right. I've had enough so so, and shooting to low, I need to raise the bar and keep it there."

"Yes you do and I'm glad you are seemingly smartening up because I can't be here forever, although I wish I could. At first it sucked but now its nice to be out of Newport and experiencing something different and this town is gorgeous, and the people so much nicer."

"You forgot one thing." Marissa smiled. "Zach." They both said in unison and the smile on Summer's face widened.

"Such a damn good Summer fling, ha get it Summer fling." She pushed her friends arm.

Marissa laughed slightly. "Yeah so funny."

"You know what would be funny though?" Summer asked and Marissa shook her head no. "Dancing around the house."

"We haven't done that in so long."

"So let's do it."

Marissa nodded and stood up and as she looked out at her yard one last time she had a revelation. "I'm going to take a chance love, who cares if my heart ends up broken, not that I think Alex will break it but I might as well put myself out there."

"That is the smartest thing you've said since saying yes to Alex. This country air is getting to your head in the best possible way Coop and I for one am proud."

After dancing around the living room for awhile and singing a few songs with hair brushes the girls finally decided to call it a night. Once Summer had fallen asleep Marissa took out her lap top and downloaded the song they had heard earlier on the radio. As she listened to it again she seen the truth in what her best friend had told her. It really was time for her to open her heart and let life take her where it wanted. She was tired of settling and she vowed to herself that she would no longer do it. She didn't want anything less than everything and she felt she deserved it; maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all, or at least for the summer.


	7. Barbeque Stain

It was finally saturday and Summer was helping Marissa pick out something to wear. Going through the closet it was hard to figure it out, normally they would know but Alex was what they were used to and this town wasn't one they were used to dressing it.

"Normally I would tell you to knock it out of the ball park but Alex is more down to earth and you don't want to stick out like a sore thumb, even if its a hot sore thumb."

"Mini skirt and a nice shirt?"

"That works, kill her with those legs honey." Summer snapped. "Mhmm." Her best friend shook her head and laughed a little. "What? This might be Tennesse but they still have attitude." Marissa shot her another look. "Okay okay never again."

It was at that moment that Marissa's cell phone buzzed on her bed. Summer grabbed it quickly and smiled. "Meeting at the fair, that is so cute. Such a good first date place. I knew I liked that girl, plus Zach and I will be close by if you need a bail out, which I don't think you will but you know."

Across town Alex's family was having a barbeque with relatives out of town as well as Luke and his parents. "I'm nervous, my accent is ten times what it normally is she is going to laugh at me the whole time and think I'm some stupid hick. I can't thank at all, and I'm a complete mess."

Luke chuckled slightly and pat Alex lightly on her back. "Don't worry you guys have been hanging out since she got here."

"You've hung out with her more though, you thank I got a shot 'ere."

"Wow easy there cow girl on the southerness. Relax, you're Alex Kelly you don't get like this over girls or guys and Marissa is cool and its pretty clear that she likes you. Have fun, stop stressing and lets go get some good home cookin'."

Alex smiled, she appreciated Luke for his honesty and for keeping her in line when she got out of whack. "Food sound dang good right now." She smiled and walked down to the back yard with Luke close behind.

As Alex's family sat around talking and enjoying the nice Tennesse weather. "Alex honey." Her mother called over to her.

"Yes ma'."

"Aren't you supposed to head down to the fair for that date of yours?" Instantly the blonde looked down at her watch.

She cursed under her breath and got up and excused herself, she kissed her mom on the top of the head and said a quiet thank you. Accidentally and without realising it she wiped her hand across her white wife beater. Rushing down the drive way to her jeep she hoped in and put on her aviators before taking off down the drive.

Her first stop was the gas station she didn't want to be that girl that forgot to put gas in her car on the first date. Somehow she didn't think that was Marissa's idea of fun. She bought a coke when she went in to pay something about this girl was making her go crazy but in a weird way she liked it.

Walking into the small gates she took a deep breath and went to find Marissa where they said they would meet. It wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be, when she seen Marissa turn around it felt like it was all in slow motion. The whip around of her hair, followed by the slow turned of her head and the rest of her body. Alex couldn't help but smile and push her sunglasses up onto her head.

"Hi." The brunette smiled as Alex tried to make it too obvious that she was checking her out.

"Hey." It was Marissa's turn to smile.

They went on a few rides before the sun started to set just slightly, and that's when Alex suggested the ferris wheel. "I'm a little scared of heights but if you hold my hand then I think we could work it out." Marissa flirted as they stood in line.

"That can be arranged." The blonde smiled and moved her hand up just a little to fix Marissa's hat. As the carni open the gate to let them on the ride Alex lightly laced her fingers and Marissa's and helped her with the step up before climbing on herself. Marissa held onto Alex's hand the entire ride and gripped it a little tighter at the top of the ride.

"It's beautiful." It was a whisper but with no noise as high as they were Alex heard it loud and clear. "I just can't get over the colour of the sky."

"Sailors sky, always the best means a storm is a comin' but probably not until the early morning at least.

"Will you go somewhere with me when we get down from here." Marissa's eyes were locked with Alex's and she gave a nod with a smile as her answer.

A half hour later Marissa found herself sitting on Alex's jacket on a patch of grass by the river side. The two were talking about nothing in particular and Alex was trying to teach Marissa how to skip rocks.

"Give it up, I'm not cut out for this. Come and sit its getting cold and I can't let you freeze."

Smiling Alex walked over and sat down next to her date. "Sorry I know this is all probably really country."

"I like it. Actually I'm beginning to love it, I was never one for all the drama so this suits me a little better." Alex looked out at the water and she moved slightly closer to Marissa. "What is it you've been trying to say?"

"You're killing me in that mini skirt, and you've got tan lines. Very cute tan lines if I do say so myself."

"Between you and me? Those cut up jeans look amazing on you, and the barbeque stain kind of matches." She watched the horror wash across Alex's face before the girl looked down and her tank top.

"Holy fack! I'm such a mess, I'm so sorry there was this barbeque at my place, well you already know cause I told you about it and now I'm rambling and I took think I've taken a breath and..." The next thing she knew Marissa's soft lips brushed against hers and she felt the brunette's palm cup her cheek. Instinctively she moved her hand to Marissa's waist. The kiss was short but sweet and finally needing some air Marissa leaned her forehead against the blonde's.

"I knew that'd be good, I figured you had worked hard enough for it." She smiled that toothy grin.

"Best first kiss, actually make that any kiss ever." It got silent after that but an easy silence as they watched the moon shine over the water. "If you thought this was country just wait until our second date."

"You're that sure there's going to be one." Alex nodded. "Too smart for your own good, aren't you hicks all supposed to be dumb." Alex shook her head.

"No ma'am dumb and poor." Marissa laughed and laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

Awhile later Alex drove Marissa home and when she parked her jeep on the drive way they could both see Summer and Julie peering out from the upstairs window. "Sorry that's my family for you."

"Mine would be doing the same thing." Before Marissa could open her own door Alex jumped out and opened it for her. Of course she then walked her to the front door. "See you tomorrow?" Marissa nodded.

"Call me when you get home." Alex smiled and kissed Marissa's cheek and whispered, "of course its tradition now." She turned to leave. "Wait Alex."

"Mhmm."

"The stain was cute so don't beat yourself up over it and I got red lipstick on you." Raising her hand the slightly brushed her thumb over the blonde's lip. "All good, talk to you soon."

With that Alex left, and both girls thought they were the happiest they had ever been.


	8. Fishing in the dark

"Alex?" Marissa asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah come on, put something warmish on." The blonde whispered.

Marissa sat shocked as she looked over at the clock. "It's one a.m. Ally what are you doing? And where are we going at this time?"

"Don't worry just get dressed in something comfortable."

[b]Few Hours Earlier[/b]

Alex tapped her pen nervously on the desk as she dialed the number. She had only ever met Julie Cooper once, and she was drunk so calling her now wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world.

"Hello." Julie answered the phone in a somewhat happy tone, at least Alex thought so.

"Hi, this Alex." It was easy to tell she was nervous.

"Oh hi Alex, Marissa isn't home right now but I think she has her cell phone with her."

Over the next twenty minutes Alex filled Julie in on what she wanted to do and she was excited that Marissa's mother seemed to be going along with the plan. Of course thirteen of those twenty minutes were spent by Julie asking Alex questions about herself.

"One last thing Alex, have fun."

[b]Present[/b]

After taking about ten minutes Marissa was finally ready. "Quiet Alex you're going to wake my parents up and they will kill you, and then me." Alex tried not to smile as she crept down the hall with Marissa.

"I parked my jeep at the end of the drive way so I wouldn't wake anyone, I got this covered."

Creeping out of the house they ran to the end of the drive way and where they both burst into laughter. "If I get into trouble, I'm blaming you."

"More than fine by me." Alex laughed a little more and got into her jeep as did Marissa.

They drove for a few minute before Marissa turned to face Alex. "Where are we going? In the middle of the night?"

"Ever been fishing?"

"More than once, I used to like putting the bait on the hook but not anymore." The blonde smiled. "We're going fishing! In the dark?"

"Is that a happy exclamation or a bring me home right now before I use you for bait exclamation?"

Marissa laughed. "Happy exclamation for sure."

"Then yes in the dark, its the best time to fish and I know this little spot that no one really knows about."

A few minutes later Alex stopped the jeep. "There's water around here?" Marissa asked a little skeptical.

Alex flashed her high beams for a minute to show Marissa the small creek that was flowing a few feet in front of them.

Getting out the blonde grabbed a blanket and tack box and went over to the side of the creek. Laying the blanket out, she set the box down and motioned for Marissa to sit down next to her. "Be right back." Jogging back over to the jeep she grabbed a flashflight. Coming back over she set it next to them and flashed it onto the water. "Just so we can see." Marissa looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"We going to fish with our bare hands?"

"Oh dang." Getting back up she went back and got the two fishing poles. "Here we go." She handed one to Marissa and set the other down, opening the box she put a warm on the end of the hook and before she knew it Marissa had casted her line. "You really have been fishing before." The brunette smiled and nodded.

Marissa was the first to catch a minow but she quickly took it off the hook and threw it back in the water. "You are far to pro at this."

"I've never caught one that fast before though." Speak of the fish and they shall bite, Alex started to reel in another. Taking it off the hook she held it up and made a few kissing noises causing Marissa to burst out into laughter.

"What is he not good enough for you?" They both laughed before Alex threw it back in.

Twenty minutes Marissa set down her pole and leaned back on her elbows. After the first few minutes the fish stopped biting and she was getting increasingly hot. "Is it always this hot even at night."

Alex nodded. "Ya, in the summer, not every night is like this though."

"I for one am ready to cool off." Marissa smiled and took off her shirt and pants before jumping into the water.

Smiling, Alex wasted no time at all before shedding her own clothes and joining the slightly taller girl. Marissa splashed some water at Alex who then went under the water and grabbed Marissa's legs causing her to scream. "You are going to pay for that." She put both her hands on Alex's shoulders and pushed the girl back under water and when she finally came up for air both girls laughed.

Ten minutes later the girls were out laying on the blanket and cooling off. Laying back they looked up at the stars. "Every night I find myself star gazing, they never got to me before we moved here, but they're so bright and I didn't realise there were so many."

Alex looked over at the other girl and all she could do was smile. "Personally I'm more of a fan of that." She pointed out to the water causing Marissa to lean up and look.

The light from the full moon shined over the water. "I love that, it looks different on a creek than it does on a lake but I think I like it better this way." She laid her head on the blondes shoulder as the two cuddled up and sat in silence simply watching the light sparkle over the water.

Marissa snuck back into her house at around 4 a.m. and tried to creep up the stairs as quietly as she could. "Ris, come into the kitchen please." She heard the sound of her mothers voice and dropped to her head and a list of punishments ran through her head and the lecture she was about to get. To her surprise Julie and Summer were sitting at the centre island eating ice cream from the carton.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah and we want all the details." Summer asked with a smile.

Instantly Marissa let out the breath she had been holding. "Wait you knew?"

"Of course, I'm your mother I know everything."

Marissa looked at her in disbelief. "And your okay that I snuck out at 1 a.m."

Julie and Summer looked at each other and then laughed. "Please sweetie, Alex called me earlier and asked if she could take you, I knew you were going before you did. Alex didn't tell you?"

Marissa shook her head. "Damn that girl is good." Summer smiled as she ate a mouthful of ice cream.

"Very good." Julie nodded.

"Give me that." Marissa walked over and grabbed the ice cream and Summer's spoon before eating some. Handing the spoon back to Summer she pulled out her cell phone to text the other girl.

[i]I can't believe you asked my mom, and then had me believe I was sneaking out![/i]

Parking her jeep in the garage Alex pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and laughed. [i]Always more fun when you think you're breaking the rules. I just wanted you to have a good time but not really get in trouble for it. Sweet dreams m'lady[/i].

Yep, the girl was definitely good, too good.


	9. Mud on the tires

Julie had been trying to convince Marissa to bring over Alex, so that they could meet formally when she wasn't intoxicated and dancing on bar tables.

"No mom, Alex and I are going out." Marissa stood up from the table as Julie and Summer eyed her.

"Where are you going?" Marissa smiled and shook her head as she drank some milk right from the carton.

Summer smiled. "She doesn't know, Alex won't tell her, all she said was that she might get a little dirty so don't wear anything white."

"What the hell does that mean?" Julie questioned as both girls shrugged. "Come on Marissa it won't take long for her to come in and say hello."

"Yeah it will because you won't let her leave and she's too polite to say anything." Marissa walked down the hall and opened the closet door, and opted for a pair of black flats instead of the flip flops she had come accustomed to wearing all the time. "I'm leaving." She yelled as she walked out the front door.

Julie and Summer remained seated and shook their heads and laughed at her. "Five bucks says its not what you think it is." Summer said to Julie, slapping a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Deal." They shook hands and Summer laughed. "What's so funny, your money is mine."

"Mrs. Coop Alex has that southern charm along with the southern drawl, her version of dirty isn't the same as yours." Summer smiled leaving Julie to think about the fact that she was probably about to lose five dollars.

Outside Marissa smiled as Alex got out of her jeep and gave her a hug. The doors and top were off the jeep so the blonde took Marissa's hand and helped her up before getting in herself.

"Remember you said you wanted to do something real country the other day?" Marissa nodded and smiled with a questioning look on her face. "We're going off roading, sort of, to this spot I know but because it rained last night its probably going to be pretty muddy."

The brunettes fore head creased. "We could just make it dirty in the bedroom." She winked.

She watched a smile crossed her girlfriends face as she backed out of the Coopers drive way.

"I can hardly wait to get a little mud on the tires. Plus its a good night to soak up some moonlight and relax."

Alex left her hand on the gear shift as she smiled at Marissa who placed her hand on top of the blondes. The radio was on low as they drove out of town and somewhere before tenth line and cherry tree road Alex turned.

"Should I be worried?" Marissa smiled as she leaned her head back against the seat and looked to her left.

"Nope, told you we were going to get a little mud on the tires. Don't worry if we're lucky we'll get stuck."

"Stuck? Oh I am not pushing, I'm wearing flats, I'll steer." Alex laughed and shook her head as she dropped gears. Marissa looked around the jeep as the light from the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. "Al? Is this is a new jeep?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah I just bought thats why I figured it'd be appropriate that we wore it in together."

"By wearing it in, you mean get it dirty?" Alex grinned. "You are so weird sometimes."

"I know but you like it."

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Okay so I do, but don't tell anyone."

Five minutes later the gravol road they had been driving on changed to dirt and Marissa was worried that Alex wasn't joking about the getting stuck. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did Alex smile at her. She felt the stop moving and heard the revving off the engine. "We're stuck aren't we?"

"Yep." Alex winked, rocked the jeep back, dropped gears and slammed on the gas pedal. Mud flew up in the air and the jeep was let loose, surprisingly instead of being terrified Marissa laughed.

"That was actually pretty fun. Ha, you have mud on your face." Alex turned her head slightly while still keeping her eyes on the road and Marissa brushed the mud away with her thumb.

Turning up the radio, Marissa smiled since she actually knew the song that was playing. "I don't need to be anything other, than a prison guards son." She sang causing Alex to laugh. "Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from." She sang a little louder this time.

"I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately." Alex started to sing in between laughs.

They had managed to make it to a spot way back in woods without getting stuck again but that didn't mean they hadn't gotten a little muddy.

"Its so clear out." Marissa smiled as she looked up at the sky.

"And way too quiet." Alex started building a small fire, crickets chripping in the background. Looking up at Marissa she smiled and went back to the fire. "The sleeping bags are in the jump if you want to grab them and sit down."

Walking over to the truck she grabbed the two sleeping bags and laid them down on the ground. Finishing the fire Alex got up and sat down next to Marissa who pulled her back and laughed.

"Tell me something Alexandra Kelly." The brunette laid on her side and rested her head on her hand.

"Tell you something about what?"

She shrugged. "Anything, your last relationship."

Taking a deep breath Alex wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I got my heart broken, this girl, Jodie, we'd been together for a long time, she moved away but before that she cheated on me, crushed me like a bug." She tried to smile but it was still hard. "Then a few months later this gorgeous girl with sunkissed skin moved to town and I haven't been sad since the day she got here."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Alex looked over and her and smiled before tickling her.

Marissa burst out into laughter as they rolled around on the sleeping bags. "This is the perfect place, in the middle of nowhere, you bring all your girls here?"

Alex shook her head before laying it down on Marissa's shoulder. "No, yous is the first. And yes I just said yous so laugh all ya want."

She couldn't supress the giggle that escaped her lips. "Sorry it's just really sweet when your southern drawl comes out. Think if I stick around here long enough I'll get one, that could be pretty cool."

Lifting her head up Alex squinted her eyes and raised and eyebrow at Marissa. "Yeah leave the southern charm to me." She winked. "Come on let's get you home."

Fifteen minutes later the girls were covered in mud and trying to rock the jeep lose from the mud. "What happened to me steering." Marissa laughed as she took a step forward and lost one of her flats.

Alex picked it up and put it back on her foot. "I don't know we got really stuck." They both laughed. "Okay go do your steering work, remember just rock it."

Going around Marissa got in slammed on the gas causing mud to spit out the back tires. Alex groaned. "Rock, gently." Smiling she hit the gas just a little as Alex rocked the jeep. "Okay I think we're good."

Marissa got out and went to go around to her side and stopped when she seen the look of her girlfriend. "You look like the evil mud monster." The blonde put her hands on her hips. "What? Sorry, foot slipped." Alex moved forward and tackled Marissa.

"Sorry, slipped." She grinned as Marissa flipped them over and pushed down on Alex to get up.

Finally the blonde managed to get up and get back into the jeep. "You know what, do you want to drive?" Marissa eyes lit up as she climbed onto Alex's lap. "You could have let me move."

"Nope, this is perfect." Marissa hit the gas and drove off causing Alex to hold on to the girls waist to keep them both in the seat.

Before long they were back on the main road just outside of town and Marissa had moved back into the passenger seat. Just before they got back to Marissa's house it started to pour. Laughing Alex drove a little faster and Marissa told her to park in the garage. Instead of going inside Marissa ran out the back door causing Alex to follow her.

"What are you doing?" Alex yelled as she chased after her girlfriend. The back yard had a pool but was mostly an open field.

Looking up and spinning around Marissa grinned. "Always wanted to dance in the rain." Alex smiled and wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist. "We got mud on the tires, and on ourselves might as well dance it off in the rain."

Smiling they danced a little not noticing that they were being watched. Summer put her hand out as Julie handed her the five dollar bill. "I was mad at Jimmy for moving here but now I'm glad, this has been good for her."

"She still wants to go home though but its a little less everyday. Good for me too, Ducky is amazing."

"Ducky?"

"Sorry Zach, what can I say cow boys are ten times better."

Julie nodded and then whispered, "don't tell Jimmy that."


	10. Turn it up

"Do you ever wonder if she's after you for your money?" Summer sat down on the bed that she had taken over in the guest room. "I mean I know this isn't Newport or LA but people still have agenda's. Don't get me wrong I love Alex but there's just a lot you don't know about her."

Marissa shook her head as she looked out the window. "She isn't like that, she never lets me pay and I know she doesn't have much, or at least it seems that way. She works hard for what she has, never once has she asked me for anything that I wouldn't willingly give her."

"Willingly huh?" Summer raised her eyebrows and smiled at her best friend who rolled her eyes.

"Not like that Sum." She thought for a minute. "I'm sure that'd be good to though." Both girls laughed and it went silent for a few minutes.

"So does all this mean you won't be coming back to our real lives once all this is over?"

Marissa shrugged it hadn't honestly been something she'd thought about. "I haven't really talked to my parents about it, and our plan of me being miserable hasn't exactly worked out."

"Take it day by day, we'll work on it when the time comes."

Over at Alex's house Luke was standing next to Alex as she groomed Charlie. "You and Marissa seem to have a good thing going."

She nodded. "Very good thing, she's awesome and we have a lot of fun just hanging out."

"Nice change from Jodie, as much as I love you Al, I never liked that girl, not for a second."

Alex laughed. "You did for a second when you said she was hot."

"Looks aren't everything, geeze Alex." Luke scoffed before letting out a slight laugh. "I think he's good Ally, lets hit the trails."

Alex smiled. "Let's do it but we can't be long you know my dad is having that work party."

"I thought you were going out with Marissa tonight?"

"I was supposed to but I had to cancel, she seemed perfectly okay with it but I'll apologize some more after the party." She smiled and hoped up onto Charlie.

Luke smiled and saddled up before he got onto Cedric. "Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

He paused a moment, almost scared to ask. "Have you talked to Jodie since she left, I mean your mom doesn't even realise she's gone."

"No I haven't talked to her, and why the hell would I. Shut up and ride Lucas." She took off down the trail causing her best friend to go after her.

"Don't call me that, and I think a part of you still hopes she's going to ride in on her white horse."

"I'm with Marissa." She slowed down and stopped once they got to the top of the hill. Climbing off she looked over the city, or at least the part of it she could see.

"I know you're with Marissa and I know she really likes you. She told me that herself, so be honest with her, about eveything. Especially about who your father is because she is going to find out sooner or later."

Alex took a deep breath. "She just makes me so happy." She felt herself smile as Luke came and stood beside her.

"I just really really like her Sums, like I love the sound of the ocean crashing the sound of the waves make their way to the beach. Thats the way I like holding her hand when we go down to the beach and the wind is blowing." She smiled as the girls got ready for a dinner party at Jimmy's boss' house.

Luke looked over at his best friend and shook his head. "I like the sound of the alarm clock ringing because it means I get to spend another day with her. It's so good to feel that way again, to want to get up in the morning. The fact that its been a gorgeous summer makes it all the better."

"Does she think your tractor is sexy though?" Luke laughed and recieved a punch on the arm from his best friend.

Marissa tried a shirt on before taking it off. "I like the sound of the fire place crackling as we sit and watch a movie, and she holds me like she's not going to let anything in this world hurt me."

Alex got back on Charlie and pat his side. "I like the way she laughs at my jokes, even though I say it all the time."

"That's just her trying to be nice." Luke laughed again as he got back on Cedric.

"I like when we're laying on the grass out in the middle of nowhere and its just us and I can hear her heart beating. I like being that close to her and knowing that she's okay."

"No, try this skirt, longer is better tonight." Summer handed the girl the beige skirt. "That's so good to hear you say though, you have way to much experience dating assholes."

An hour later the Coopers plus Summer turned onto a long driveway that went up a hill, with the biggest house they had seen around town. It wasn't small and quaint like the others, or even big like some of the others in their neighbourhood. It was massive to say the least and could almost be considered a castle if it had towers. "Damn, that is a nice house." Summer drooled as all eyes scanned the large house and even large property. Parking the car next to the others they got out and were greeted at the door.

Summer, Marissa and Julies mouths all dropped open momentarily. "Rebecca?" Julie asked.

"Julie, oh my it's so lovely to see you I didn't know Jimmy was your husband."

"Hi Rebecca its nice to meet you." Jimmy shook the woman's hand.

Julie smiled. "You've met Marissa, and this is Summer."

Both girls shook hands with the woman. "Please come on in and Marissa I've heard so much about you. Alex should be back soon, her and Luke just went for a ride, but if you follow the trail out back I'm sure there are a few people out back that you'll know." Nodding the girls headed down the back trail shell shocked.

"I can not believe this is Alex's house. I mean here I was thinking she didn't have a lot of money."

"Oh no Coop, she seems to have more of that than you do. You mad at her? Cause you look pissed."

Marissa shook her head. "I'm just shocked, she's so down to earth, at home people with this much money are stuck and we should know."

"She's different." Summer smiled. "Horses, and Ducky." She yelled out ducky and ran over to Zach.

A minute later Marissa caught up. "Hey guys, where's Alex?"

They all said hello and pointed, sure enough Alex and Luke were riding back and Marissa checked to make sure she wasn't drooling. "Hey y'all." The blonde girl smiled and she hopped off Charlie. "Hey honey." She smiled and looked down for a second.

"I'm not mad." Marissa smiled and pet Charlie. "He yours?"

Alex nodded. "His name is Charlie, and thats Cedric, he's mine too but Luke's favourite." She leaned forward and whispered, "I think him and look got a thing going on." Marissa laughed and the two excused themselves.

"I'll take him Luke." Marissa smiled and took a hold of Cedric.

"You like horses?" Alex asked as they began walking to the stable.

"Love them, and you apparently do too."

Alex tipped her hat down. "Ma'am I'm a cowgirl I love horses." She emphasied her accent because she knew Marissa liked it.

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

The blonde shrugged as Charlie tugged a little. "Yeah, yeah you stop." She told him. "I guess I just didn't want to be like what you were used too. You talked a lot about how it was refreshing that I wasn't like the people in New Port, mean while I'm the country version."

Alex opened the stable doors and led them inside and closing the door before she let Charlie go. Marissa did the same to Cedric and the horses walked over and got some water. "Ally you are nothing like them, you never have been money or not you are still the most polite, sweet and honest person I know. I just wish you would have told me, that way I could have been showing you that not only cowgirls know how to ride." She winked and Alex gulped a little.

"I can't believe our fathers work together and they never said anything." Alex sat on the hay pile and Marissa sat down on her lap.

"That would explain why for the past while everytime I walked into a room my father would give me that smile like he knows something and I couldn't figure out what it was."

"At least our families get along, I mean we know our moms do."

Marissa nodded. "The image of them still haunts me, it was still to soon to mention that." They laughed before Alex kissed Marissa softly.

"We should get back and be nice but tomorrow, we're going riding."

Alex smiled. "Maybe Zach and Summer will want to come too."

"That would be awesome."

The girl walked back out to where everyone else they're age was, and sat down in the chair next to the fire. Summer and Zach smiled at them and Summer threw a wink in for a good measure. "Turn it up a little louder, I like the sound of that." Alex said as Luke turned up the stereo.


	11. Chicken Fried

Song: Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band

"Kids, come on and eat." Rebecca told them from the back porch.

"Whats on the menu tonight Alex?" Zach asked as Summer played with his hair.

Smiling the blonde got up. "Chicken fried." They all cheered and left Marissa and Summer wondering why.

"I'll explain later." Alex whispered in her girlfriends ear.

Luke and Zach laughed. "What's to explain, we wrote a song called chicken fried, 'cause we love it so much."

"You wrote a song?" Both Summer and Marissa asked their respective partners in unison.

All three southerners laughed as they whole group walked up the small hill to where the pic-nic tables were set up. Alex and Marissa sat next to each other, both sitting across from their respective mothers. The dinner was filled with laughs and the Coopers getting to know everyone, good food, and a few beers.

"Alex, Alex." Luke's little brother ran over to her and tapped her shoulder repeatedly.

"Whats up buddy."

He shook his head and smiled. "My name ain't buddy Alex, it's Cayden. Will you sing chicken fried pleeaseee."

Alex looked around and everyone had that 'come on, do it' smile on their faces. "I guess we could but you know how I am about singing." She told him as he played with her hat.

"Yeah, yeah just do it already." He smiled and kissed Marissa's cheek.

"There's a problem, I don't have my gee-tar and there's no fire going." He laughed at what she said as he hugged her and ran over to Luke and whispered in his brothers ear.

The older Ward brother smiled. "I got it handled, Al you get the guitars, we'll go about gettin' the fire started."

They all excused themselves and Alex took a hold of Marissa's hand. "Time for you too see my room." She whispered and then winked at the girl as the others went in the opposite direction.

Fifteen minutes later Marissa and Alex sat down next to their friends. Alex handed Luke his guitar and Zach had gone out to the car to get his. "What are you trying to be some big country star ducky?" Summer asked with a smile.

"No babe, we just like to mess around, have fun and relax. It ain't always about trying to make it big, just about having a good time, and havin' a few beers with the gang."

Luke started to strum and the soft music filled the air, a calm breeze made the heat a little more bareable. A few seconds later Alex joined, and before long so did Zach, a few others started to use their knees for drums. It was easy for Marissa and Summer to see that they had hit the jack pot with cool people to meet in this town.

"You know I like my chicken fried, cold beer on a friday night." A couple people raised their beer bottles. "And the radio up." Luke sang with a smile on his face.

Alex smiled and started to sing. "Well I`ve seen the sunrise, see the love in my woman`s eyes." She smiled and looked at Marissa.

Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

"Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine, and that`s home you know sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine. Where the peaches grow, and my house it`s not much to talk about but it`s filled with love that`s grown in southern ground, and a little bit of chicken fried." A few of the guys and even a couple girls whistled. Marissa figured it was because the words hit home for them, and a part of her wished she had grown up in a town like this.

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

"And its funny how it`s the simple things in life that mean the most. Not where you live or what you drive or the price tag on your clothes. There`s no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I`ve come to know. So if you agree have a drink with me  
Raise you glasses for a toast to a little bit of chicken fried." Zach smiled as he finished his verse as everyone took a drink. Summer smiled over at Marissa and they shared the same look. They couldn't be happier, and it was in a place they least thought possible for that to happen.

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

"I thank God for my life, and for the stars and stripes may freedom forever fly, let it ring. Salute the ones who died, the ones that give their lives so we don`t have to sacrifice all the things we love like our chicken fried." Luke finished it off as everyone around the fire started to sing the end of the song.

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
And the radio up  
Well I`ve seen the sunrise  
See the love in my woman`s eyes  
Feel the touch of a precious child  
And know a mother`s love

Slowly the crowd was dwindling and a few yawns spread around. "Were you really born in Georgia?"

"I sure was, but we moved here when I was young, really young. Luke's and my parents have been friends for a long time, they moved here and they kept telling my parents how great it was so we moved."

Not to long later the rest of the group headed back up to the house. Both couples kissed their goodbyes and Marissa said goodbye to the rest of the Kelly family and gave Cayden a hug.

"I'll call you in thirty." Alex smiled as she walked Marissa out to the car. "It was very nice to finally meet you both formally Mr and Mrs Cooper."

"You too Alex, come by the house sometime, we'll talk football." Alex smiled and shook hands with Jimmy.

They all got into the car as the Kelly's waved goodbye from their porch. "I like that family, good fit." Alex's dad smiled as he hugged his daughter. "What do you say we watch that Vols game on TiVo now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." They both raced inside causing Rebecca to shake her head. She was definitely proud of the improvements she had seen in her daughter since the Coopers had moved to town.

~~~

Thank you all so much for the feedback, it truly means the world to me and really does get me writing faster.


	12. I'd Lie

Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

"Let's show them how to really ride a horse." Summer smiled as she got into Marissa's car.

"Sum you are far to excited about this."

Summer laughed. "I don't think they realise that growing up in Newport we had horses, maybe not in our backyards but we know how to ride. All that equstrian crapola when we were kids is about to pay off."

Looking over at her best friend Marissa shook her head. "You rode for one Summer, then you said you couldn't go anymore because the smell was ruining your clothes."

"Besides the point."

When the girls pulled into the long drive way leading up to Alex's house they seen Zach waiting for them. Smiling Summer jumped out of the car once Marissa had stopped it and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He whispered something in her ear that Marissa couldn't hear. Turning off her car she too got out and looked around for Alex. She smiled and said hello to Zach and he told her that Alex was down by the stable.

He pointed her in the right direction and to follow the path right down. She walked as quickly as she could towards the stable. Once she got down there she smiled as she seen the blonde brushing Charlies hair. "Hey cowgirl." She walked over and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

"Hi ya beautiful." Alex stopped brushing Charlie and wrapped her arms around Marissa.

Not to long later Alex and Marissa were riding a little ahead of their respective friends. "Oh, I have something for you." Alex pulled Charlie to a stop and reached into her back pocket and pulled out a picture. "It's from..."

"...the night we got really muddy in your new jeep." They both smiled. "I love it, thank you honey."

"My pleasure, I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked so good to me." She smiled as they started to ride again. They continued to ride up the hill, silence was okay to them, but Marissa had something she was dying to ask Alex. She just wasn't sure how to bring it up, and she was a little nervous because part of her really did not want to know the answer. "Ris, what's been on your mind? Did you want to go back?" Concern washed over the blondes face.

"Oh, god no sorry. I was just thinking about something Luke said by accident the other day." Alex raised an eyebrow. "He said you swore you'd never fall in love again."

Alex nodded and Marissa felt her heart sink as the blonde took her hat off and ran her fingers through her hair. "I did say that, but I didn't know that the new girl that was moving to town would be so incredibly amazing." She smiled reached out for her girlfriends hand.

"I was hurt before, and it made me really bitter and I might not be able to say those words yet but it's not that I won't be able to. I can tel you that you're favourite colour's green." That smile usually worked in getting her out of trouble and this time was no different.

"Okay, okay you're off the hook." Marissa paused and smiled as she pat the side of Coopers' head. "Race you." With that she took off, and it took ten minutes for Alex to catch her.

A way back Zach and Summer were sitting down looking at the shapes of the clouds. "Do you think Alex loves Marissa?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know doll, but I could ask her and find out."

Summer smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good you do that, preferably today." She cuddled into her boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around her.

Back up the hill the two girls had made their way to the top. They decided to give the horses a break as they sat looking over the small the town. "It's so beautiful from up here."

"Yeah it is, I love coming up here and just thinking."

Laying her head on Alex's shoulder Marissa smiled. "What do you like to think about if you don't mind my asking?"

"That you loves to argue, and you were born on the seventeenth. Your sister's beautiful, especially for her age, and you have you father's eyes. That I keep wanting to thank him for, because personally I love your eyes." Alex smiled. "I think that's about it, at least lately."

"Guess I shouldn't really complain with that but thinking about me that much can't be good for you." The blonde made a thinking noise. "Hey." Marissa smacked her on the leg.

"I kid, I kid. Speaking of being good for me though I was wondering if you would be interested in road tripping it with me, short road trip, to see the Vols play they're season opener?"

Marissa made a face. "Um, that's football right?"

Laughing Alex nodded. "Yeah Tennessee's team, college team."

"I'd love too, when is it?"

"End of August, just before school starts."

"Count me in." Marissa leaned up and kissed Alex's cheek and the corner of her mouth. The two went back to sitting in silence both thinking about the other but not wanting the other to know they thought about each other that much.

_She would never tell you if you didn't know any better but she can play guitar, and it's amazing. I love when she does, it's like she's at peace or something. Plus it matches her cowboy hat and it's incredibly sexy. Wait, why am I thinking this to myself? _Marissa pondered as she lightly rubbed her girlfriends leg.

"Hey you two love birds, get your head out of the clouds." Summer walked up behind the two. "I need to talk to you Marissa for a second that okay with you?"

Alex nodded and stood up, she felt as though she'd been holding her breath for awhile.

"Since you're my best friend I'll make this short and sweet." Marissa had a questioning look on her face. "You love her don't you?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ha, no I don't. We're still getting to know each other."

Alex hopped onto Charlie. "What's up Zach you have that scary thinkin' look on your face."

"I know you swore you never would again but are ya in love with Marissa?"

She couldn't help but laugh and she hoped it was enough to get Zach off her love trail. "No, I told ya'll no more love stuff for me after you know who."

"Okay Al, if you say so."

Later that night Summer was laying on her bestfriends bed while the girl took a shower, when her cell phone started to ring. "Sums?" Zach whispered on the other end of the line.

"That'd be me, why are you whispering?"

"I'm still at Alex's, I just wanted to let you know I asked her that question, she said no but she lied, it is so clear that she does."

Summer smiled and made a kissing noise. "Marissa did too, aww they are so cute but not as cute as us. Gotta go, Ris is getting out of the shower, love you." With that she hung up the phone, and waited for her best friend to come out. There was no way she could let her best friend go back to Newport with her now; she just had to find a way how to make that happen.


	13. Always the love songs

Song: Always the love songs by Eli Young Band

"Are you sure you want to go out there? You haven't gone out there since you guys broke up."

Alex shrugged and smiled at her best friend. "We're going camping, and we always go there. Plus I'm over it, so let's just go and have a good time, you worry way to much Lucy."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Why do you call me Lucy, I don't look like a Lucy?"

The blonde girl started laughing as Luke brushed his hair back with his fingers and batted his eye lashes. "Gosh I wonder why I call you Lucy."

"Lets go already, help me get this stuff in the truck before we're late."

The two started to load Luke's truck and Alex's jeep with everything they'd need for their camping trip. Alex had a smile on her face the entire time, and barely listened to anything that Luke was saying. "You're in love with her! You are in loooveee with Marissa Cooper! Who would have thought little miss give up on life would fall head over heels for the girl that she was despising to meet."

"Get over it already." Alex hoped into her jeep and checked her mirroros, and then herself in the mirrors. She took a deep breath and combed her fingers through her hair. Luke was right, she hadn't wanted to even see Marissa when she found out the girl was moving to town. The house was brand new, but the town and the people in it had been there for a long time, and Alex knew that a new family moving in was going to be the talk of the town. It had been months since Jodie left but she still hadn't felt back to herself.

She smiled to herself as she drove to pick up Marissa and Summer. A smile crept on her face when she seen the two girls standing outside with all their camping gear. Parking her jeep, she hopped out. "No suitcases?"

Both girls looked at each other and laughed. "We might not like camping but we have been before."

"Catalina does'nt Sums, we stayed in a cabin." Marissa rolled her eyes and kissed Alex's cheek.

The three got into the jeep after putting their stuff in the back. Summer put her oversized sunglasses on and looked out the window from the back seat as Marissa reached her hand over and took a hold of Alex's hand. "Where is this place exactly?"

"We pull off highway 249, it's a cool place, we get the wood, build a fire, got our guitars and we hang out for a couple days and just escape the world for a bit." She checked her mirrors before changing lanes. "How you holding up with Zach being out of town?"

Summer looked away from the window and shrugged. "I guess I need to get used to it, only a couple weeks left of Summer," she laughed, "both literally."

Not to long later Alex pulled off highway 249 and drove into the camp ground. When they pulled up the group already had a bonfire going. "Come on Alex we're about to sing rambling man." Smiling Alex grabbed her guitar out of the back and set it down while she the three new arrivals grabbed a couple chairs. Marissa and Summer linked arms and slowly crept around looking for sticks for their smores.

After a few more songs, Luke and some of the other guys set up the rest of the tents while everyone else relaxed by the fire and talked. Summer excused herself to go to bed, but Marissa and Alex stayed by the fire. Marissa got up and laid a blanket down and motioned for Alex to come and lay with her, as a few more of their friends headed off to bed. "Why always love songs?"

"They make everyone feel good and I like singing 'em." Marissa giggled and Alex shook her head. "Would you get over the damn thang already, I have an accent, why does that make you laugh?" She smiled from ear to ear and she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller her and placed her legs on either side of her.

Marissa laid her head back on Alex's shoulder and kissed her girlfriends neck. Leaning down the blonde placed a soft kiss on her forehead, the fire dying out. "I love you," it was only a whisper but to Marissa it seemed like Alex had screamed it off a building.

Leaning up the brunette smiled and kissed the corner of Alex's mouth. "I love you." They smiled and Alex ran a hand through Marissa's hair as they sat and finished watching the fire. "Best camping trip ever." Marissa whispered and softly rubbed Alex's legs.

"I'd have to agree with that, one hundred and fifty percent. You know I never wanted to fall in love again, but you pretty much had me since I showed you where the bathroom was."

Marissa laughed. "Now theres a good love story to tell the grandkids; well your grandma led me to the bathroom."

It was Alex's turn to laugh. "They'll love it, it'll be a great love song one day." They smiled and relaxed, neither bringing up what was really on their minds. What was going to happen by the time school rolled around. For now and until it happened neither wanted to bring it up, sometimes its just better to be in love and let the chips fall where they may


	14. When you think tim mcgraw part 1

Song: When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me By Taylor Swift

When you think Tim McGraw (The first half)

"What's with the red beater?" Marissa tried to stifle a laugh when she seen Alex get out of the beaten up red pick up truck.

Her girlfriend shrugged. "Me and my dad are going to fix it up but it has a great engine, thought it was a good deal. Got a problem driving around in it? Cause I mean you can walk and all." She smiled and kissed the brunettes cheek.

The two lovebirds drove for about an hour before the truck stopped, it got stuck a few times but the girls had fun with it. "I figured with summer coming to an end and since we spend a lot of time with our friends it'd be nice for us to get away."

"That I could have figured out to myself." Marissa smiled at the blonde and got out and looked around. All that she could see was a big field and a barn, although she had to admit the scenery had a beautiful serenity about it. "How did you ever find a place like this?"

Alex smiled and took her hand and started to walk down a path. "This is where I grew up."

"I thought you grew up in Georgia?" The brunette stopped and pointed out in front of her, "aww look its a rabit."

Not a moment later Alex brought Marissa to a clearing of a small pond and they both sat down. "Yes that was a rabit, ain't you ever seen one before." She laughed and little and held Marissa close before pulling out a small radio. Alex in her torn up jeans and blue long sleeve shirt that was rolled up at to her elbows held kissed her girlfriends temple and looked out of the pond. "We are in Georgia, we crossed the state line about a half hour ago."

The sun began to go down a little and cast a pinkish red glow on the sky. A few early stars could be seen over head as the two girls laid back. "You're eyes put these Georgia stars to absolute shame." Marissa smiled and recieved a peck on the lips from her girlfriends.

"I know you call me smooth but babe you got lines like no one I have ever met before." For Alex it was true, no one seemed to get to her the way Marissa did, the butterflies, the long night talks on the phone, something about the girl just brought the light out in her and she was thankful for that. Reaching over she turned on the small radio and grinned when she heard the song.

"Tim McGraw?" Marissa asked with a sheepish smile.

The blonde laughed, "right on, you're learning baby but when you hear Tim McGraw I hope you think of me."

Marissa titled her head up to look at her girlfriend. "Actually I always do and I think I always will."

The two sat and relaxed without much talking for awhile, they simple listened to the small radio Alex had brought and there was something Marissa was dying to tell Alex.

"You alright lil lady." Alex laughed causing her girlfriend to do that same.

"How do you that?" She questioned. "You always know when something is on my mind."

Kissing the top of her girlfriends head the blonde tried to be soothing. "What's on your mind?"

"My parents said I could go back to Newport for school if I wanted and Summer doesn't want to go senior year without me but I don't think I'm going to go because I'd be without you." She blurted out without take so much as a breathe. "Its just the summer was here and now its gone but I don't want to be gone from you."

"Hey," Alex raised Marissa's chin softly with her finger, "you don't have to be without me. For right now we're here and we're with each other and you're going into the lake." She laughed and stood up with Marissa in her arms.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Marissa screamed through her laughter before finally wiggling loose. She looked at Alex for a second before the girl started to chase her. When she was finally caught she wiggled loose once again. They ran through the fields and finally ran into each others arms. Alex picked her up and spun them around and they shared a soft kiss before falling back and laughing at themselves.

Before long they found themslves running around the field again and Marissa jumped onto Alex' back. "Giddy up partner." She kissed the back of her neck and then flicked her softly, just to be a nuisance. Finally she hoped down and Alex looked at her. "What? No don't give me that look, I'm weak. Fine, okay." She huffed. Turning around Alex hopped up on to her back and Marissa almost fell over but the two laughed as the brunette tried to keep her balance.

"It's gettin' late you want to head back?" Marissa shook her head. "I was hoping you'd say that, see the point of the truck is that we have a place to lay without getting dirty, but I mean we can get dirty if you want." She winked and led them back to where the red pick up was parked. She opened the tail gate to reveal a bed of blankets.

For awhile they laid together cuddled up telling a few stories here and there and pointing out constellations. "Its bitter sweet."

Marissa looked up. "What is?"

"Summer ending, school starting." Marissa nodded in understand as Alex entwined their fingers together and kissed her forehead.

"Looking back on all of that though its nice that when you hear Tim McGraw you'll think of me and I'll think of you because that way we'll always remember this summera and the moments we've had." Just as the words had left her lips Alex smiled as she heard the beginning few chords of the song that was playing through the trucks speakers.

"Come on." She took Marissas hand and they stood beside the truck. "Dance with me?"

"Like the first night we met?"

Alex shook her head. "No, now I can hold you a lot closer." She wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girls waist and felt soft arms wrap around her neck. They looked into each others eyes as they danced and it was the perfect moment.


	15. Here comes goodbye

Song: Here comes goodbye by Rascal Flatts

Alex was laying on the couch in the family room think about Marissa and the events of the past two days. It had been a whirlwind and she wasn't sure how to process everything. No one was home but her and the house was silent, she wasn't in the mood for company, not even the sound of music.

Her head lifted off the pillow as she heard a car come up the driveway. It was moving slowly, as if dreading having to stop soon. Normally she never drove that slow, she was always excited to see the blonde girl, Alex knew this and looking out the window she heard silence, the radio wasn't on like it normally was either.

She watched her walk up to the doorway, she waited for her to come right in like she always did. Instead she heard the sound of the doorbell ring throughout the house, cause the blonde to get up slowly, she could tell that there was something wrong, she could tell goodbye was coming. She could have broken down right then and there but she took a deep breathe and tried to compose her self as she opened the door.

They stood there looking at one another for a short time before Alex stepped aside and let the other girl in. The house remained quiet as they walking into the family room. "Can I get you something to drink?" Her voice sounded shakey as she tried to keep her composure. Marissa shook her head no and sat down with her hands in her lap.

"Goin' back." It was less of a question that it was a statement. Marissa nodded her head in response. Alex could see the tears in her girlfriends eyes, "I thought you were going to stay, I thought we were going to be together?" It didn't come out angry but filled with sadness and hurt.

When Marissa looked up at her she could see that something had changed in the girl. To Alex it looked like pain but she had no idea where such pain could have come from. "My mom is making me go back, I thought she had enrolled me here but she didn't she wants me to finish out at Harbor, she says its for the better of my education."

"That's bullshit! Our school has one of the best GPA's in the country we might be small town farm kids but we ain't stupid."

It was the first time Marissa had ever seen Alex lose her composure, it was something the girl was normally very good at keeping. "I leave tomorrow at around noon, I'm so sorry." Tears started to stream down the brunettes cheeks as Alex moved from the couch she was sitting on and sat down next to the crying girl.

She took the girls face in her hands and looked at her with soft eyes. "This is not your fault, we will find a way through this, somehow, someway. If I see you at Christmas, and Thanksgiving and Easter I will be okay with that, and there is always the phone, technology these days makes anything possible."

"I can't and I won't ask you to wait for me Alex and not live your life to the fullest, there is nothing for me in Newport anymore but most of the people I know you hang out with are away and won't be back until school starts. You have a new outlook and please don't lose that because of me and my mom and this." Marissa sniffled and reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, she placed it on the table and stood up. "I'm sorry I have to go pack." With that she stood up and waited for Alex to do the same. Once she did she wrapped her arms around her and held her close before softly kissing her girlfriend.

They let go and Marissa walked to the door and opened it herself. Before getting into her car she looked up at the blonde leaning against the porch post. "I love you Alex Kelly just remember that and live your live life so you can be the happiest you can be."

It was a sad situation but hearing those words and seeing the beautiful girl that said them made her smile. "I love you too Miss. Cooper." With that the girl got into her car and drove away just as slowly as she had before. Walking back inside the girl closed the front door and headed up to her room where she spent the remainder of the night, wishing that things were going to remain the same but she knew in her heart that it wouldn't be.


	16. When you think tim mcgraw part2

Song: When you think Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift (this is the second part to the song)

She drove up the gravol driveway slowly so that no one would hear her. She parked further away from the house than she normally would have and walked the rest of the way. When she got to the top she seen the Mustang packed full and her heart sank, she wasn't sure she could physically say goodbye to the girl she had grown so accustomed to being with almost everyday. Taking her sweater off she hung it over the drivers seat and set her favourite cow boy hat down on the seat. Reaching behind her she pulled a letter out of her back pocket and put it into the pocket of the sweater. With the tears already streaming down her face she ran back to her jeep and started to drive.

When she walked out her front door she was desperately hoping to see the blonde standing there but all she seen was the scenery to had gotten used to. There was no sign of the blonde anywhere; hanging her head she gave her parents one last hug as Summer got into the car. Opening the door she got in and started the engine, she didn't want to leave but at the same time leaving slowly was going to hurt even more like pulling a band aid off slowly.

Neither girl spoke as the radio played softly, Marissa focused on driving and Summer had fallen asleep while looking out the window. They were at least 5 hours into their trip back to Newport when Summer finally woke up and remembered the hat the was sitting on her lap.

"Um, Coop? I know you're all mad and pissed off right now but someone left this for you on your seat." She raised the hat off her lap slightly and waited for Marissa to respond.

As if being woken up from a dream the taller girl finally looked over and thats when she lost it. Veering off the road into a truckstop she put the car into park and turned it off before taking the hat off Summer's lap. After that the uncontrollable tears and sadness overwhelmed her as she hugged the hat close to her chest.

"Coop please put a sweater on you look like you're freezing." Trying to rub her best friends arm she noticed the sweater hanging off the back of the seat. "Here put this on."

The smell of the sweater hit Marissa's nose and caused her to cry even harder. "It's not mine." She sobbed, leaving back in her seat.

"We can go back, find all the information your mom wants, I'll convince my dad to let me stay so we can finish out the year together. I don't care what it takes we are going back, get your ass out of that seat and let me at it. I'll handle Julie Cooper just you wait and see, cowgirl Summer Roberts to the rescure." Marissa finally stopped crying as she looked at her best friend blankly causing Summer to look back at her. "What? They thought this was the end of Summer ha," she laughed with a big smile on her face, "they thought wrong." With that they changed seats and Marissa wrapped herself in Alex's over sized sweater in the passenger seat. Reaching her hands in the pockets she felt the letter and pulled it out quickly.

"Summer wait, what if this is her goodbye and she doesn't want me to go back?"

Rolling her eyes the shorter girl shook her head. "Yeah, right." She waited a minute. "Hurry up, open it already and lets find out where our 'destiny' lies or some mumbo jumbo gumbo non sense like that."

Taking a deep breathe she opened the later and started to read over it.

_Dear Marissa, if I didn't see you in person before you left I'm sorry I just didn't want you to see my cryin'. I'm sorry for bein' a coward if thats the case and know that I will probably always regret that decision._

She kept reading for a couple minutes before Summer saw the small smile creep its way onto her face.

_It's good to know that when you think Tim McGraw you'll think of me, and this amazing summer we got to share with one another. You've change my life Marissa Cooper, in all but a couple months. Smile pretty lady, I never like when you're sad even when there is a reason behind it _

After she had driven away from the Coopers Alex headed to the one place she knew no one could find her. She parked the jeep, got out and walked down the path to the pond. She stood still for awhile, reflecting and wondering what she was going to do now. Bending over she picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the water before walking away slowly. Kicking the small pebbles as she walked, her boots getting more and more dusty she finally reached the barn and sat down against it.

She just sat there she had no idea what to do with herself or where she wanted to go. Home was the eventual destination but for right now she didn't want to be anywhere. Finally, after a few hours of sitting she got hungry and decided that her parents would start to get worried if she didn't make an appearance soon and there was no cell phone service for at least twenty minutes. Getting back into her jeep she turned the radio on and the tears started to flow down her rosey cheeks.

As she finished the letter and went to put it back into the envelope she noticed the ticket. "Let's go home Sums."

"Before I start driving do you mean home, or Newport home? I'm confused."

Just as Marissa went to answer the song of the radio changed to 'She's my kind of rain' by Tim McGraw. The two best friends shared a look and Summer drove off into the sunset.

Walking into the house after a long drive Alex took off her boots and headed into the family room. Her jaw dropped as she seen the girl sitting next to her mother and as small smile appeared on her face. "You're home." She whispered as she wrapped the girl up in her arms.


	17. White Horse

Song: White horse by Taylor Swift

They were almost back in down by the time the rain started to fall from the sky as if I tidal wave had opened up in the clouds. It was getting harder and harder to see as the rain continued its assault. Summer was trying to drive as fast as she could while making sure she didn't get either of them hurt. She couldn't help but laugh at her best friend who was bouncing her knee in excitement. Finally driving through the small town they reached the pulled up the drive way, only getting half way before the car got stuck.

After waiting for a minute Marissa got out and started running for the door, as she got closer she seen the light on in the family room. The curtains were pulled back and what she saw broke her heart. They were acting as though they hadn't skipped a beat, like they had always been together. She stood frozen in her place, unsheltered from the rain as she couldn't bring herself to stand on the porch, closer to what was going inside.

Makeup ran down her face but it was not longer clear if that was from the rain or her own tears. Slowly she backed away as she watched the two head for the door. It took a minute but the door finally opened, she backed a little further away, still her feet felt like they were in cement. Thats when the worst of it all happened, she seen how big the smile on the blonde's face really was and she watched as tanned arms wrapped around the slightly taller girls waist and kiss her cheek and then the corner of her mouth. The blonde for her part stood still but the smile remained.

"I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairytale." She didn't mean for the words to slip out but they did, and they were just loud enough for the two girls standing at the door to turn their heads. Once Alex spotted her Marissa felt her feet start to move, stumbling a little she finally made her way to the car and got in as Alex followed her. "Summer just drive, don't stop, don't look back." Rolling down the window she threw the blondes sweater out the window.

Alex ran as fast as she could but it didn't matter the girl was gone. Falling to her knees she picked up the sweater and held it to her chest as the other girl came to her side and held an umbrella over. Rushing back to her house and inside, not caring about how wet she was she grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial button. There was no answer, it just rang and rang.

**Three Hours Later **

She tried the number again and she sat on the front porch, the rain finally dying down. "It's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now." Then the line went dead.

"I never had a chance Summer, I got lost in her eyes but I was only fooling myself it's a small town not Hollywood, fairy tales don't happen." Marissa leaned her head against the window as Summer kept driving.

"We should find a place to stop for the night, eat something and get a good nights rest, we'll be back in Newport tomorrow afternoon and we can put this summer behind us."

Alex had thrown the phone down and raced down to the stable and hoped on her horse and took off. She did stop until she reached the top of the hill, but she didn't get off Charlie she leaned forward and hugged him as if he were her life line. He grunted, which was unusual, it was as if he knew what had happened and wasn't happy about it. She heard someone come up behind her but she didn't look, she knew who it was.

"I'm sorry Jodie I just need to be alone right now."


	18. How do I live

Song: How do I live by Leann Rimes

Marissa had been back in Newport for about two weeks and still had yet to accept a call from Alex. The pain was still to unbareable for her to even think about hearing Alex's voice. So whenever a voicemail was left she had Summer check it before listening to it herself. She knew she could possible be incredibly wrong but until she could get a grip her mind was set, she wanted to focus on school and never step foot in Tennesse again. You know what they say though never say never, Summer had told her but the taller girl shrugged and sipped on her long island iced tea.

"You have to talk to her Coop, at some point you have too." Summer looked over at her best friend as they laid out in her backyard and shook her head. "Give her a chance to talk to you and stop acting like your whole summer wasn't amazing because of what you found with her."

Marissa looked over at her accusingly. "You talked to her didn't you?"

"I had to, I wanted to know exactly what happened and to tell her to stop calling. Calm down and think about things relastically and take it from there."

Shrugging Marissa took a sip of her iced tea, "doesn't matter now we're back here and she is there with her."

**Two Weeks Later **

Marissa was walking down the hall at school at lunch, on her way to meet Summer when her phone started to ring. Not paying attention she opened it, figuring it was Summer seeing what was taking her so long.

"Sums, I'm on my way take a breath." She laughed and waited for the response of her best friend.

"Hey Marissa," the southern accent rang through the phone and it certainly was not summer

"I'm sorry Luke, I thought you were Summer, how are you buddy? I miss you." She did miss the boy he had been a great friend all summer and she missed his good advice and comments that always made her laugh.

She heard him chuckle and think for a second. "Ah you know I've been better, like when you were here and my best bud wasn't a depressed loser spending her life on a hill or in bed. I get why you are mad and upset and all but give her a chance to explain, it really wasn't what you thought. I mean ya it was insensitive of her but please just talk to her or at listen, even if its a voicemail, or even an email. How is it going being back in the land of sunshine?"

"You know Luke I don't know why I'm so inclined to listen to because Summer has been saying the same thing since we left but maybe its the nice weather, it's put me in a good mood. So maybe I will at least listen but I don't know what it's going to fix now, Jodie is back she doesn't need me around anymore. Being back has been alright, school is hectic but that's nothing new and the weather has been nice."

The boy scoffed. "That is where you are completely wrong, just listen to her and take care. I'm about to head to work though, take 'er easy scout."

**One week later **

It had been a long, hard day and Marissa was in no mood for any crap, from anyone. When she opened her email and scrolled through the list of new messages she almost missed the one she had been waiting for. She hesitated before opening it and when she finally did it took her a little while to get the courage to read it.

_I miss you lil lady, the Vols game wasn't the same without you there. Well actually I wouldn't know because I didn't end up going. Look, Ris I get why you are upset I really do, I was stupid and a complete idiot red neck jackass. I hope you are doing well, and that everything is good at least because I just want you to be happy. Hopefully I'll see you at Thanksgiving or Christmas, whenever you come home I'd love to talk face to face. Please give it some thought and give my best to Summer, and my parents say hello and that they miss your smile, so do I._

Love, Alex 

Wiping her eyes she decided on a long hopefully relaxing bath, she didn't even want to think about what would happen come Thanksgiving.

**Thanksgiving - 2 months later **

There had been no contact between the two girls since the last email and Marissa was trying very hard not to think about possibly running into the girl. She knew the chances it not happening were slim since it was such a small town but she didn't think she was ready too. Especially since she figured the blonde girl had moved on, there hadn't been another email after the one she read that night. Many times she had thought about writing the girl back but she had no idea what to say, she was still so hurt and she couldn't understand why but she was.

It had been a long night and Marissa wanted some breathing room from everything that was going on in her house. She was so used to it just being her and Summer that now that her whole family, aunts and uncles were in her house it was a little over whelming. She went for a drive with no particular destination and ended up at the river where Alex and her had gone swimming. There was no reason for going there except she knew it was quite and she wasn't expecting any one to be there at this time of year.

Walking down to the small dock she heard someone swimming and rushed over to see if the person was in trouble. Even at that time of night the water looked freezing and no sane person would go swimming in it.

Getting closer she seen a familiar hat left on the dock and a towel. Her first instinct was to leave but her feet were stuck to the ground.

"Are you stupid?" The words came out without her even thinking about it, but still she could not move.

Looking over the person shook their head. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you."

"Alex get out of the water, please it's freezing." At first the girl shook her head but finally complied, not wanting to upset the brunette more than she already had in the past few months.

Getting out she wrapped the towel and then blanket around herself before putting her hat back on. "Doesn't fit as nice as my other one but I still love it."

"You stopped calling and emailing me." There it was again that verbal diaherrea.

The blonde laughed and started walking the fire pit. Adding a few more pieces of kindling she lit the fire and sat down on the log. Walking over Marissa remained standing and shaking her head. "Are you trying to kill yourself because I'm not above getting your thrown into an assylum."

"I just didn't want to keep bothering you, I'm not the kind of person to chase someone down, especially someone who wants nothing to do with me."

Marissa shook her head and shifted her weight to her other leg. "Where's Jodie at?"

"Probably at home with her family, I don't know what goes on in that girls life." The brunette had a questioning look on her face. "We aren't together Marissa, and nothing ever happened than two friends messing around. I told you I'm in love with you and I meant it. The way you acted was responsible if the rolls were reversed I couldn't say that I wouldn't have acted the same way." There was a long pause as both girls looked into the fire before Alex spoke up once again.

"How am I supposed to live without you? Please tell me because I would love to know. Since you left I've felt like I can't breathe, and I don't know how to survive like that. Without you there's no sun in my sky, there's no one left for me. I don't know what to do without you and I know that that's my fault but I need you. There, I said it I need you Marissa Cooper. I went swimming tonight just to try and feel something but as cold as it is I still feel next to nothing. You have my heart and you took it with you when you left." The girl was visibly upset but managed to get to her feet and stand face to face with the taller girl. "Please come home."


	19. Right where I need to be

**Song: Right where I need to be - Gary Allen**

**Christmas**

"Hey Marissa, we've missed you around here." Luke engulfed her in a big hug before introducing his girlfriend to her. "Oh and Merry Christmas, how are you liking the snow?"

The girl shrugged a little and put her hands in her coat pockets. "Its cold but really nice, it's alot different than the fake snow we get in Newport. I didn't mean to ruin your date or anything but I was looking for Alex, no one was at the house though."

Luke laughed a little. "They go out of town for Christmas sometimes, visit family, Alex's grandmother, awesome lady. Hopefully she will be back before you have to go back, I know she would love to see you."

It was a decision she had thought long and hard about and one that caused more than one arguement between her and Julie. The past four months hadn't been easy for her, and everyday instead of getting a little easier, it all got a little harder. In a short amount of time she became some one completely different. Newport didn't fit the new direction she wanted to take her life in, the drama and gossip were things of her past.

"Just thought I would let you know that she is home." That was all the message on her voicemail said but it brought a smile to her face that even the presents under the tree had not given her.

Leaving a note for her parents she threw a bag together and headed out. She pulled up to the house quietly, she knew there was only one person home. She smiled when she seen the note that was taped to the door 'we're glad you're finally home'. She crept up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible as she walked towards the girls room. Luckily the girls bedroom door was open, she set the bag down in the corner where it wouldn't be in the way.

Climbing into the only bed in the room she cuddled up next to the blonde whom she hadn't seen in months. Once she really looked at her she knew this was the only place she wanted and needed to be. The pain and hurt washed away leaving her serene and ready for a nice relaxing sleep.

When she woke up it was to beautiful blue eyes looking up at her as if she were a prized possession. "Please don't pinch me, I never want to wake up from this dream. Ever!"

Laughing Marissa shook her head and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the blonde girls lips. "Not dreaming."

"You're home?" Alex look all around her and then down at her self. "I'm not bleeding or bruised anywhere so that is a very good thing." It took a moment but everything finally set in, you're here, like really here. I thought I had missed you and that you were gone back to Newport."

The girl smiled and squeezed Marissa as close to her as she could without suffocating the brunette. "I'm here to stay because this is where I need to be, I convinced my parents to let me move back almost as soon as you and I had talked. The deal was that I couldn't until I finished my semester, well my semester is over and I'm home." She softly ran her fingers up the girls back, happy new year Alex and Merry Christmas."

"You have just made me the happiest girl in this world but Luke told me your flight left last night."

"He stretched the truth, my plane landed in your bed, I hope thats okay."

Alex nodded quickly. "Absolutely, would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"You cook?" The blonde nodded again. "I would love some but not yet I just want to enjoy laying here in bed with you cause right now this is the only place I want to be."

"What made you want to come home? If you don't mind me asking?"

Marissa thought for a second before answering. "I wanted to be close enough to smell your sweet perfume and see those amazing blue eyes, and be here right now like this. You've made this home for me, and I never felt right back in Newport, this is home now, you're home."

Alex smiled. "Good, because this is right where I need you to be, I was going crazy without you. Now how about I go and make us that food now and you come on down with me and relax?"

Marissa smiled and waited for Alex to get up before taking the girls hand. They still had a lot to talk about and deal with but Alex and everyone else had been right all along, they had to do it face to face and together. It was where they were both meant to be and Marissa had come to terms with understanding that, it was finally her time to embrace it.


	20. Lets make love

Song: Lets make love by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw

It had been two months since Marissa had arrived back home in Tennessee and it was a decision she was glad she made. Her and Alex had spent almost all their time together, rather as much as they could with school and extra curriculars. Finally it was time for spring break, the two girls and their friends had planned a trip to Florida. There were a couple perks to this spring break trip of theirs, the first was they were all together with no school, the weather was great, Summer was meeting them there and the best reason of them all; no parents.

"Panama City, here we come!" Luke hollered as they all got onto the plane. It was close enough that they could all drive but Zach's dad had offered the company jet to take them there. The parents had agreed that they'd rather know that someone responsible was in charge of getting them to their destination safely.

Awhile later the group had finally arrived at their destination, it didn't take long before they managed to make their way to the beach. Summer had found Marissa on the beach and without going to find her boyfriend, laid down next to her best friend. "Coop, you are starting to look a little pasty, better get all the sun while you can."

Pushing her friend lightly she laughed. "Not like I could ever tan that well anyways, but the sun sure does feel nice."

"How are things with Alex? Since you haven't called me in like three days. WTF Coop?"

The taller girl laughed even harder. "First you aren't a computer so don't wtf me missy, and secondly we're good, amazing actually. Well just look at her, I hit the jackpot." She pointed infront of them where Alex was coming out of the water.

"Have to agree with you there."

"Watch it she's all mine." Marissa smiled.

The girls went back to their sun bathing in silence, that is until Alex walked over and drained her hair, on Marissa's bare stomach. "Alex!" The girl took off running and Summer opened one eye and shook her head.

Later that week, their trip was almost over and it was clear that spring break had come and gone far too fast. However, Marissa wasn't ready to let spring break fade away like all the others. With the help of Summer and Luke she decided that after everything that her and Alex had been through that the girl deserved a special night. They paid for a room, right on the beach that was more secluded and with more of its own space.

Marissa had Luke, Zach and Summer sneak off to set up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away from Alex for long enough in order to do it herself. Finally she had managed to convince Alex to go for a walk down the beach.

"Ris, baby we can't go back there that's the private beach."

Marissa shook her head and continued to walk. "Live a little Kelly."

When the blonde finally rounded the corner her girlfriend had gone around. She stopped dead in her tracks and starred at her girlfriend. Her favourite song was playing quietly in the background and dinner was ready and waiting on the table. She slowly walked towards to Marissa wrapped her arms around the girl and spun her around slowly. "This is amazing."

As they sat and ate their dinner on the beach Marissa reached over and took Alex's hand in hers. "Dance with me?"

Half way through the song Alex felt the change in weather, looking up she smiled. "Oh no what is it, you have the devilish look on your face."

"You're going to scream in about five minutes." She smiled and held the slightly taller girl closer.

Sure enough roughly five minutes lately, as the first few drops began to fall Marissa let out a small scream. Alex had rushed inside before the assault of rain came down but Marissa wasn't quite as fast. By the time she got into the room she was closer to soaked than she was dry and the blonde girl couldn't help but laugh. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

Marissa nodded with a slight smile, gave Alex a hug and headed towards the bathroom. Spinning around Alex caught the brunettes hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I meant I'll get rid of those wet clothes." She whispered with a gleam in her eye Marissa had never seen before.

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded and softly cupped her girlfriends cheek in her hand and softly kissed her before reaching down and pulling her own shirt off. As if it was a magnet the brunette found her hands wandering over Alex's bare stomach.

It didn't take long for the clothes to find themselves scattered across the floor. Soon enough the girls were cuddled up between the sheets. "Now that is what I call love making." Alex grinned as she ran her fingers softly thru Marissa's hair.

Letting out a soft sight Marissa agreed. "One of the best nights of my entire life, and I now think that is one of my new favourite songs. Thank you Tim and Faith."

The blonde let out a soft chuckle. "We did it so much better than Tim and Faith."

Smiling Marissa leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's bottom lip. "I love you." The smile had never been bigger on her face as she lightly scratched her fingers over her girlfriends stomach.

"I love you." Alex kissed the top of Marissa's head, pulling the girl closer to her as they listened to the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach and the sound of the rain falling outside.


	21. Love Story

Song: Love story by Taylor Swift

2 Months Later

The two girls had never felt closer to anyone than they did to each other. However with the end of school and graduating around the corner, they still hadn't talked about what was going to happen when they went off to school. Alex had her heart set on Tennessee, it was her dream since she could and Marissa wanted to go to USC. They had tried talking about it, but it ended up with one or both of them in tears.

It had gotten to Alex so badly that she had an irrational moment and ended things. It wasn't what she wanted, not in the slightest. She had tried to call the brunette, probably upwards of a hundred times but the girl never answered her phone. When she called the Cooper house phone Julie would tell her that the girl wasn't home or that she was busy but that she would pass along the message. She wouldn't look at her in class and would ignore her all together. They were both busy at school, so that didn't help matter either.

Prom was upon them and Alex had made sure with Luke that Marissa wasn't going with anyone else. She knew there were more than a few people to ask her and it made her a little hopeful that she had turned them all down. Luke had convinced the brunette to take the limo with him and assured her that Alex wasn't going to prom. She agreed and everyone was headed over to the Cooper's for pictures. When she seen Luke and everyone round the corner into the backyard the pit of her stomach dropped. Sure enough Alex was no where to be seen. She put a smile on her face and acted as though she was somewhat happy.

There was one thing she was happy about though and that was her surprise for Zach. "Zach come here a second I have a message for you but its on my phone you might want to come inside so you can hear it. Nodded he walked into the house away from the crowd and smiled when he heard Summer's voice.

"Turn around and ask me to prom, I don't have all night." When the boy turned around he came face to face with his girlfriend. One hand on her hip, the other hand extended. He gave her a questioning look and she leaned her head towards the island in the kitchen. Smiling he walked over and picked up the corsage and slipped it around her wrist. Making sure Marissa had gone back outside Summer glared up at Zach. You better tell me that Alex has something planned, and you all are in on it cause that girl messed up very bad but if they don't go to prom together I will go rage blackout on every." She finally took a breathe.

"Easy Sum, and yes we have it all worked out, Julie and Jimmy are in on it too."

A part of Marissa hoped that when she got in the limo Alex would be sitting there, her knight in shining armour but that wasn't the case. She knew that is was partially her fault, she hadn't returned any of the girls calls but she was just to upset to think clearly. Being in the limo made her miss Alex even more, and it got to the point that when the limo reached the banquet hall she couldn't bring herself to go inside. Instead Luke got the driver to take her home, after much persistence to get her to stay.

Shaking his head as he walked into the hall he picked up his phone to call and tell Alex the news. "She's not going inside, she's headed home." Was all he could say before he lost reception.

The limo driver had to stop and fill up the gas tank, which was fine with Marissa. As she sat in the back of the limo she suddenly what the point of going home was, all the hard work, the hours of getting all glammed up, for nothing. It was a decision she was willing to live with though, and she didn't want to ruin her friend's night by being miserable and irritable.

When she got out of the limo and headed to her front door but when she got there the door was locked and it didn't look like anyone was home. Giving up she tried carefully walked around to the back door, the lights weren't on and the garage was locked too. Huffing she made her way to the back door as a last hope and sure enough all the lights were off and the door was locked. Sighing she didn't know what to do and that's when she was startled when all the lights turned on. Turning around she walked over to the edge of the deck and looked down.

"Marissa Cooper, will you go to prom with me? I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to." Marissa stayed speechless as she looked around at all the lights and back to Alex. "Baby it's a love story, just say yes."

Walking down the stairs and running over to the girl and wrapping her arms around she whispered yes in her ear. Alex picked her up and spun her around until they heard clapping coming from the back door.

"Get to prom you silly little girls." They heard Julie yell down.

"Wait you set this all up?" The blonde nodded. "I love you."

Alex smiled. "I love you and I want us to be together we can deal with everything else when and if it becomes a major issue."

"Lets go to prom then girlfriend."

Smiling she took the brunettes hands in her own and looked at her. "This love is difficult but its real, and that's how we know its real." Agreeing Marissa nodded her head and leaned forward and slowly brushed her lips over her girlfriends.

"Mmm, I've missed that."

"Now lets go to prom." Marissa smiled and tugged on the girls arm.

"Okay, okay." Smoothly she slipped the corsage onto Marissa wrist and kissed the girls cheek. "Now we can go."

They started to walk before Marissa stopped. "By the way you look beautiful without a cowboy hat on your head."

"Watch it or I'll put it on, I have it." She smiled and opened the limo door. Laughing both girls got in and headed off to prom, where everyone else was waiting for them. Seems as though it really is a love story, even if they didn't know how long it would last.


	22. Bless the broken road

Song: Bless the broken road by Rascal Flatts

**8 Years Later **

Alex walked over to one of her best friends and patted his back so that he would turn around. Smiling, he picked her up and gave her a big hug before setting her back down.

"Dang Kelly you do clean up good." He laughed as she smacked his arm.

"Can say the same thang about you." They looked over when they heard someone else walking down the hall.

The other guy smiled, "I'm glad you guys could make."

"Like we'd miss this." Alex smiled and gave him a hug. "How's it feel to be getting married Zachy?"

He thought for a minute and nodded with a smile. "Good, good kind of surreal, you know we all never thought it would be me and Summer getting hitched."

Luke shook his head, "but it is so we'll pray for Summer."

Once everyone was seated in the church and seconds before the bride was about to walk down the aisle the baby that was next to Alex started to cry. When the baby's mother couldn't get it to stop, the blonde convinced the mother to let her take the baby. She knew if there was a baby crying through the ceremony Summer would go rage blackout on the kids ass and Alex didn't feel like that would be the best way for her to celebrate her day.

"I can't believe you missed the ceremony." Zach shook his head once they were all at the reception.

Alex laughed. "Hey it was either that or the kids life, plus Luke and Dr. Roberts made sure it was all taped."

"Very true." Zach smiled as Summer walked up to them.

"Alexandra Kelly." She smiled with a hand on her hip.

"Summer." Alex smiled and gave the girl a hug. "You look beautiful, as always."

Summer shook her head. "Still smooth aren't ya Kelly."

The blonde nodded. "Aren't you getting a cute little accent from living here in Tennessee."

"One of us has to live here and it sure isn't you. How are things in Texas? You better start coming home more, that house just sits on that hill all empty."

Rolling her eyes the girl shook her head. "Business is business, its just not the same anymore."

"Sums its time for the first dance."

That voice made Alex turn around and her eyes lit up. "Marissa?"

"Alex Kelly," she smiled and gave the girl a hug. "It's been a long time."

"Far too long, care to dance? I'll teach you how to dance."

Marissa laughed. "I know how to dance thank you, I've learned quite a bit."

"Uh huh sure you have, so why don't you show me how to dance then." Alex smiled as Marissa took her hand and joined Summer and Zach on the floor.

It had been years since the girls seen each other, everytime one of them came home from school the other wasn't around. After that life just got to busy and it was too hard to stay in touch with someone you loved but couldn't be with. They both knew that one day life would bring them back together, and they had both separately hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

Later that night the girls had decided to go for a walk. After changing out of their dresses the two headed down to the riverside. Alex bought two ice cream cones from the vendor as the two walked and talked.

"You know I almost wasn't able to make it, my flight got cancelled but my dad told me to take the business plane. I'm glad I did, so tell me about school and life now and everything."

Marissa smiled and linked their arms together and started telling her about life over the past few years. A few hours later the girls found themselves sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. "It feels like no time has passed at all, or is that just me?"

Alex smiled. "I know what you mean, but I guess everything happens for a reason and this road of life has somehow brought us back together. Its funny, I was thinking about everything the other day and I've made plans to move back here. I've missed it, this is home, it always has been."

The brunette chuckled. "You know, I was never fully comfortable in Newport, I feel like in some weird way I've always fit here, its strange and ironic and funny that you just told me that because I think I'm moving back too."

The night got later and later but neither of the girls had noticed until Summer called Marissa and demanded to know where she was. "Don't stay up too late having reunion sex."

Shaking her head she hung up the phone and laughed. "What was that about?"

"Summer told us not to have too much reunion sex, I hadn't even thought about that."

"Ouch, and here I thought I was still attractive." Alex pretended to be hurt.

Smacking the girls arm she laughed. "Hush it Kelly." She smiled and mumbled, "you are still very attractive though".

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing at all." Marissa smiled and kissed Alex's cheek. "I should head home though, don't think about me all night. Goodnight Miss Kelly."

"G'night Miss Cooper."


	23. Wrapped Around

Song: Wrapped around by Brad Paisley

Parking her truck in the drive way she got out and made her way to the front door. Tapping it on it gently she waited for the other girl to open it, and when she did she couldn't help but laugh.

"Comfy?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Hitting the girls hat down the brunette smiled, "yes I am." Smiling she pulled the blonde inside, " 'bout time you got here, guess your driving has slowed down in your old age."

"Shut up and kiss me Cooper."

Marissa thought for a second before leaning in and softly brushing her lips over the blondes. Smiling she leaned back with a look of achievement on her face as Alex stood shell shocked. "Make yourself at home."

Alex took off her hat and boots and followed Marissa into the living room. The brunette sat down on the couch and opened her arms up. Walking over the blonde smiled, sat down and cuddled up to the girl.

"What are we watching?"

Marissa smiled. "The Hills." She laughed when she heard the groan escape from the blonde.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to know we won't really be watching tv." She winked at the blonde.

Before long the two found themselves in a heated make-out session. Hands roamed and clothes started to become a barrier. "Upstairs?" Marissa mumbled through kisses to which she recieved a nod and Alex picking her up. They bumped into a few things on their way upstairs causing little giggles to escape in between kisses.

Later that night the two laid cuddled up in bed with the blankets drapped across them. Alex had her head on Marissa's chest and watched and Marissa played with her fingers. "I think I've always been wrapped around your finger from that first night at the bar."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Marissa placed a light kiss on the top of the blonde's head.

"Good thing, you haven't milked it too much."

A few days later Alex was walking back and forth in her living room. Picking up the cordless phone she continued to pace. After about twenty minutes and a long speech to herself she dialed the number and hoped it still worked.

"Hello." The person on the other line answered causing Alex to smile.

"Hey there, it's Alex."


	24. Stealing Cinderella

Song: Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

It wasn't until she picked up Marissa that her nerves started to hit her, they hadn't been dating for that long. If you just counted their recent time together, a few months at most but to Alex, Marissa was the same person that she'd always been. As they pulled up to the house Alex felt her stomach do sommersaults. Getting out she walked around and opened Marissa's door, walking up the front steps she smiled as she remembered the memories from their last couple teenage years. Not bothering to knock Marissa let herself in as Alex followed.

Her father appeared from the kitchen and smiled as he hugged his daughter and then Alex. "Its good to see you Alex, when Marissa told us you were back in town we told her that she had to bring you over."

"Good to see you too Mr. Cooper." He gave her a stern look. "Sorry, its good to see you too Jimmy." He smiled as they all walked into the back living room.

Alex made herself comfortable on the couch and scanned Marissa's face she was still clueless. Jimmy and Marissa walked outside for a minute, the blonde suspected thats where Julie was. Getting up off the couch, feeling to restless to sit still she looked around, the house was finally complete. There were pictures of Marissa on the shelf, one of her playing cinderella, another of her running through the sprinkler in a diaper, that one made her chuckle. She was riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight and dancing with Jimmy.

"Ain't she something?" Jimmy asked coming up behind her.

She nodded. "She really is."

They talked for a few minutes and when marissa walked back into the room she seen her father give Alex a hug. "What are y'all huggin' for?" The accent was growing on her and the blonde then finally understood why hers had made Marissa laugh so many years ago.

"Just been a long time, good to have one of the family home." Marissa smiled and gave her father a hug when Julie walked in.

"Alex Kelly." The woman hadn't changed a bit, walking over she gave Alex a huge hug and smiled. "Why don't you two head out back and Jimmy and I will bring the food out."

Both girls nodded and headed out towards the backyard. Taking off her shirt Marissa revealed the yellow and black bathing suit she was wearing. Immediately she jumped into the pool before Alex had any reaction time. Shaking her head the blonde took off her shirt to reveal a blue and white bikini, diving in she swam over to the love of her live.

"Why do you still have your skirt on ya big head." Marissa jumped up and pushed Alex under water and held her there. When the blonde game back up she held the ring in her hand. Looking down at it Marissa was shocked, a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"Cinderella?" Marissa nodded. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around the girl as Julie took a picture of the two from the deck.


	25. Forever and Always

Song: Forever and Always by Shania Twain

The wedding was a lot simpler than many would have thought it would be. If it had been up to the two mothers it would have been more to people's expectations. Instead it was a mixture of both Marissa and Alex's style, an outdoor wedding with their friends, family and neighbours present. Nothing to incredibly fancy but nothing cheap either.

Alex picked Marissa up and carried her over the threshold of the house they shared together. She carried her right upstairs so they both could change out of their dresses.

Changing out of their dresses they headed back downstairs. They decided that for their honey moon they just wanted to stay home and enjoy each other and what they had. Going outside they sat out on the porch and cuddled up with some sweet tea and a blanket.

"Want to go for a walk up the hill?"

Marissa smiled and nodded. Getting up they left their cups and blanket on the porch and walked up the hill that was apart of the property. Marissa hoped onto Alex's back as they walked up the hill, the one thing they agreed on was that they wanted a lot of property.

Finally reaching the top of the hill Alex kept walking. "What are you doing, there's nothing down there but a bunch of trees."

Rolling her eyes the blonde put out her hand. Marissa took it and they continued to walk. "I found this the other week when I was out with the horses, I thought I'd surprise you."

It was pretty dark out as the trees covered the shine from the full moon. "You're beautiful." Marissa whispered in her wifes ear causing the woman to smile.

"As are you cinderella." Everytime Alex said that to her it seemed to make her blush.

As they came to a clearing Marissa's mouth dropped open. In the middle of all the trees was a pond with a small dock attached to it that looked brand new. "That's what I've been doing out here." Alex smiled as they both walked onto it. I found the pond and decided to transform it to fit how one of our favourite spots is.

Marissa sat down and it made Alex smile. "Why you cheesin'? I just sat down."

Sitting down beside her wife Alex pointed to the post the brunette was sitting next to you. Marissa's hand immediatly covered her mouth as she read what was etched onto the post.

' MC +AK = Forever and Always'

Smiling Marissa reached into her pocket and pulled out the house key. Leaning over Alex she etched something a little different on the other post.

'AK + MK = Forever and Always'

Cuddling up together they let their feet hang into the water. "You know someday we're going to have a family to watch playing in the water."

"You bet your ass we will." Marissa grinned.


	26. Front Porch looking in

Alex walked outside with her guitar swung over her shoulder and three beers in her hand. She set the beers down on the table, one each for Luke and Zach. Sitting down on the lawn chair that was facing the back window of the house she couldn't help but smile at the sight she saw.

"Good to be home Al?" Luke asked as he drank some of his beer.

"Amazing, I hate when work takes me away like that, I'm think I need to cut back doing the travel, just isn't worth it anymore."

They started strumming on their guitars and messing around just as they always had. In the back window a little red head held himself up on the chair so he could look out the window.

"Let's go up there and play for the little guy." Zach suggested, causing them all to get up and sit on the porch.

A moment later a little girl with shoes on the wrong feet came up to the door so she could listen too. Smiling Alex watched as Marissa came over and picked them both up and asked if they wanted to go outside. Carrying them out she sat down in between Alex and Luke.

"Braydon if you walk all the way over here I'll teach you to the play the guitar." Luke said as he looked at the little guy in Marissa's arms. Instead of answering he held up his sippy cup out to his uncle. "I think I'll pass bud I got the good stuff." Luke smiled and held up his beer.

The little girl looked up at Marissa. "No sweetie that is only good stuff for uncle Luke."

Smiling Alex picked up the older child and set her on her lap. She put the guitar strap over both their shoulders and held her fingers in the right place above the strings and then let her strum down.

"I'm going to be the next Taylor Swift momma." She looked from Marissa to Alex causing them to look at each other and smile.

A few weeks later Alex's airport limo finally came to a stop in her drive way. Climbing out she was immediately jumped by her daughter.

"Peyton Lee" She heard Marissa yell from just inside the house.

"Mom!" The girl squealed as Alex picked her up and spun her around.

When her wife finally walked outside Alex felt her heart skip. She was carrying Braydon in her arms and the two switched off when she walked over to Alex.

"Hey mom want to see what I made a school?"

"Of course." Marissa put her down and the little one ran back into the house. Smiling Marissa got Alex's bag from the trunk and paid the driver as the three left outside walked back into the house.

Closing the front door the little blonde with sparkling blue eyes came down the stairs holding a piece of paper. Alex went to take it from her but she shook her head. "Have to stand outside first momma."

Smiling they all made their way to the back porch and looked out over the field. FInally Peyton handed Alex the paper which brought a tear to the womans eye. The picture showed them exactly as they were at that very moment. Their little family all together looking out at their yard from the back porch. "It's beautiful, I think it should have a perminent spot on the fridge."

Marissa leaned over and kissed the corner of Alex's lips and smiled. "View is always better looking in."

"I completely agree with that except its even better when you're actually in it. Which is why I've decided no more travelling unless it's with you guys and I absolutely have to." Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex's legs as Marissa wrapped her arms around her waist and Braydon had his head against hers. In that moment she knew that she had everything she could ever need and want right then and there.

The End


End file.
